Two Hearts
by Iyagimagine
Summary: Memiliki 2 Cinta ? Tentu bukan hal yang mudah bagi Kim Jongin. Karena, ia salah langkah yang membuatnya pada akhirnya jatuh Cinta pada Do Kyungsoo seorang anak presiden yang dahulu adalah mantan anggota militer Korea Selatan. Bagaimana, Jongin bisa mengatasi hal tersebut ? Apakah berkat kisah cintanya pada kyungsoo akan mengubah takdir ? Romance,Action! Kaisoo, Chanbaek, Exo member
1. 2 Heart

_**Namaku adalah Kim Jongin. Anak dari ketua militer Korea Utara. Sebagai anak dari ketua militer tentu aku dididik dengan didikan militer. Sedari kecil, aku berbeda dengan anak kecil lainnya. Diam-diam, aku mebcari berita tentang artis dari Korea Selatan. Tentu, itu sebuah 'HAL TERLARANG' di Korea Utara. Namun, itu dahulu. Karena berkat Korea Selatan, ayahku mati tertembak. Aku mencoba membalas dendam dan menjadi seorang pengawal pribadi dari orang yang pernah membunuh ayahku ! Aku akan membunuh semua keluarganya. Biar, mereka merasakan bagaimana rasanya hidup sebatang kara.**_

_"Kemana ayah ?"_

_"Kau tidak perlu lagi mencari ayahmu, karena ayahmu telah mengganti nyawanya demi korea utara. Ayahmu sudah mati"_

_"Kau akan menyamar menjadi pengawal. Namamu Kim Kai"_

_"Jadi, kau adalah Kim Kai. Aku Do Kyung Soo"_

_"Kenapa kau begitu kaku"_

_"HENTIKAN SEMUA INI ! AKU MOHON PADAMU"_

Gimana ? Jelek ya ? -_- Iya jelek. Perkenalkan nama saya Haura. Saya Author baru di ffn. Jadi, harap maklum jika tulisannya berantakan atau bagaimana. Saya terinspirasi dari Secretly Greatly dan Doctor stranger yang mempunyai latar belakang korea utara yang kental dan dari judulnya saya bingung. Akhirnya saya memilih 2 heart :) Jika berminat membantu, silahkan saja.

You must hear :

F(X) -Beautiful Stranger

FT. ISLAND - SARANGHAJIMAYO


	2. Chapter 1

**_2 Heart (Kaisoo)_**

**_Main Cast : _**

**_- Kim Jongin as Kim Kai _**

**_- D.O as Do Kyungsoo_**

**_- U-KNOW Yunho as Jung Yun Ho_**

**_- Cho Kyuhyun as Do Kyuhyun_**

**_- Hangeng as Heol Yong Guk_**

**_Support Cast : _**

**_- Lee Min Ho as Kim Min Ho _**

**_- Baekhyun as Byun Baekhyun_**

**_- Xi Luhan as Shin Lu Han_**

**_- TAO as Huang Zi tao_**

**_- Kris as Wu Yifan_**

**_Cameo Cast :_**

**_- Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol_**

**_- Xiumin as Kim Min Seok_**

**_- Sehun as Oh Sehun_**

**_- Chen as Kim Jong Dae_**

_Cast disini milik tuhan dan emaknya yang ngelahirin tapi plot ini asli dan murni dari saya. Karena, saya tertarik dengan latar belakang korea Utara. Terima kasih yang sudah review ya :)_

_**Selamat membaca, reader**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Korea Utara, November 1996- Januari 1997**

Seorang anak kecil mengikuti gerak-gerik sang ayah. Padahal anak kecil tersebut tak tau apa yang ayahnya sedang lakukan.

"Ya presiden, saya akan segera kesana"Anak kecil itu berkedip manis ketika sang ayah mematikan teleponnya.

"Ayah"

"Nanti saja, Jongin. Ayah sedang sibuk"Seperti tau apa yang anaknya akan memintanya. Sang ayah langsung menolak dengan lembut sambil mengelus pelan rambut sang anak. Sang ayah memakaikan tas anak semata wayangnya. Semenjak istrinya meninggal ketika melahirkan Jongin. Sang ayahlah yang melakukan semua ini. Setelah memakai tas sang anak, kini giliran ayahnya memakai nametag di bagian dadanya.

"Kim Min Ho"Nama itu begitu pas dengan kekuasaan yang dimilikinya. Wataknya yang tegas namun perhatian membuat ketua militer tentara korea utara ini sangat dikagumi oleh warga atau rakyat Korea utara. Sang ayah menggandeng sang anak sambil mencubiti pipi tembem Jongin kecil. Jongin kecil menampilkan matanya yang seperti bulan sabit ketika memandang sang ayah. Ia sangat senang, karena ayahnya tak sesibuk biasanya. Ayahnya mengantarkannya ke taman kanak-kanak.

"Nah Jongin, kau belajarlah yang benar"Jongin mengangguk. Sang ayah mengusap bahu Jongin dan menatapnya lekat.

"Kau itu siapa ?"

"Kim Jongin"

"Anak dari siapa ?"

"Kim Min Ho. Kepala angkatan militer Korea Utara."Melihat tingkah Jongin kecil, Kim Min Ho mencium jidat sang anak dan menyuruhnya masuk kedalam. Sang anak melambaikan tangannya sebagai tanda perpisahan. Ketika Jongin sudah tak terlihat lagi, pada saat itu juga Kim Min Ho berangkat menuju kantornya.

.

.

.

Semua berbaris dan memberikan hormat kepada Kim Min Ho ketika ia sudah berada di hadapan para anggota tentara yang lain. Min Ho menyuruh para tentara untuk menurunkan tangannya.

"Bagaimana dengan latihan para militer, Yong Guk-ssi ?"Pemuda yang bernama Yong-Gak itu tersenyum.

"Cukup baik"Yong Guk tersenyum. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini. Yong Guk dan Min Ho sudah bersahabat sejak mereka menjadi anggota militer. Berbeda dengan Min Ho yang bijaksana, Yong Guk orang yang keras kepala dan ia merupakan orang yang susah ditebak seperti apa yang direncanakannya atau hal terburu apa lagi yang akan dilakukannya.

"Baik, saya akan memulai hitungan latihannya. Di mulai dari sekarang"Ketika mendengar perintah dari Min Ho. Semua anggota militer tampak sibuk melakukan kegiatan fisik untuk menunjang kemiliteran.

.

.

.

"Baik anak-anak, hari ini akan ibu umumkan untuk main peran _Squirrel and Hedgehog"_Anak-anak yang berusia 5 tahun itu, tampak tenang duduk di kursinya masing-masing. Termasuk Jongin. Perasaan anak itu tak karuan. Ia ingin sekali, ikut dalam drama musikal ini. Kartun ini, kartun kegemarannya lalu alasan yang sangat kuat untuk ikut drama ini adalah ia ingin ayahnya ikut menonton drama musikalnya.

"Baiklah, pemeran utamanya dipegang oleh Kim Jongin. Selamat sayang kau yang akan menjadi _Geumsaegi_ "Jongin kecil menaikan tangannya ke atas sebagai tanda bersemangat. Semua anak-anak itu berkumpul didepan meja Jongin memberinya selamat layaknya anak kecil. Sayang, kebahagiannya hilang dalam sekejap ketika ayahnya menelepon bahwa ia tak akan pulang malam ini. Padahal, ia ingin sekali ayahnya mencium dirinya dan memberi selamat padanya.

"Huh"Jongin kecil menghela nafasnya panjang. Dan mulai menyalakan laptopnya. Dengan kepintarannya, Jongin kecil mencoba menghilangkan jejak agar tidak diketahui oleh layanan internet bahwa ia sedang mencari berita artis Korea Selatan.

.

.

.

"Korea Selatan kembali berulah lagi, Minho-Ssi"Yong Guk yang tak bisa menahan emosinya akhirnya hanya bisa mengoceh dihadapan sahabatnya Kim Min-Ho. Min-Ho memijit pelipisnya. Kepalanya terasa sakit, ketika para tetua menyuruhnya untuk melemparkan bom ke perbatasan Korsel. Tidak segampang itu dan tak bisa gegabah. Para militer juga seorang manusia. Mereka perlu dan butuh strategi persiapan untuk perang. Baginya, latihan biasa amatlah kurang.

"Tidak segampang itu, Yong Guk ! Memangnya, kita sudah tau strategi apa yang mereka pakai. Kita harus membacanya terlebih dahulu pergerakannya. Bilang pada tetua, jangan gegabah. Itu malah membuat kita jatuh ke dalam lubang"Yong Guk yang tak terima dengan usulan Min Ho keluar dengan mendobrak pintu. Min-Ho mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia melirik ke arah foto Jongin. Melihat wajah anaknya itu membuat ia dapat tersenyum sedikit. Ia mencoba menelepon Jongin kecilnya itu. Mencoba memastikan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Yeoboseyo"Suara khas anak kecil muncul dari seberang sana. Mendengar suara Jongin kecil, membuat Min-Ho mencoba melupakan sebentar pekerjaannya yang sungguh membuatnya penat.

"Jongin annyeong hasimnika"

"Eoh, Abeonim. Jongin, sendirian. Jongin mau bersama Abeonim"Min-Ho menggerakan perlahan bibirnya dengan membentuk sebuah senyuman. Andai, ia ada dihadapannya. Ia pasti memeluk hangat calon prajuritnya.

"Seorang militer tidak boleh takut terhadap apapun. Kau mengerti ?"

"Ne"Tentu Jongin hanya bisa menjawab lemah. Ayahnya tak mengerti apa yang diinginkan oleh Jongin. Ia hanya ingin ayahnya ada dihadapannya. Hanya itu.

"Apa ? Lebih tegas"

"NE ABEONIM"Terdengar kikihan dari sang ayah dari seberang sana. Jongin ikut tertawa mendengar kikihan dari sang ayah.

"Abeonim, aku ikut dalam drama musical. Aku jadi _Geumsaegi. Untuk acara minggu depan"_Teriak bangga Jongin pada ayahnya. Ia berharap ayahnya setuju untuk menonton dirinya. Walaupun, Jongin yakin hanya 0,1% ayahnya akan mengatakan iya.

"Abeonim akan datang"Hati Jongin seperti akan copot mendengarnya. Jongin kecil mecoba menjauhkan telepon genggamnya dan mencoba membersihkan telinganya. Takut ia salah mendengar karena banyaknya kotoran ditelingannya.

"Abeonim, tadi bicara apa ?"Min-Ho tau anaknya itu sedang mencoba mendengarkannya secara seksama. Lagi-lagi, Min-Ho tertawa mendengar suara dari sang anak. Ia tau, Jongin mencoba memastikan pendengarannya.

"Abeonim, akan datang. Jongin, makanya bersihkan telingamu sebelum tidur. Jangan kau kebiasaan seperti ayahmu. Kau mengerti ?"Jongin terdiam sesaat kemudian Min-Ho harus menjauhkan telepon genggamnya ketika Jongin berteriak senang. Ini adalah hari keberuntungan Jongin yang tidak bisa digantikan oleh apapun.

.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana rencanamu, kepala Kim"Min-Ho menghela nafasnya panjang sebelum memulai presentasi dihadapan presiden dan perdana menteri. Ia berdoa, semoga jalan yang diambilnya benar.

"Baik, disini rencanaku adalah disiapkan bom gas yang dapat tertidur. Jadi, kita bisa mengambil apa yang dicuri oleh Korea Selatan. Jadi, tak perlu harus penumpasan darah. Aku sudah menyiapkan 3 posko untuk kita berjaga-jaga dekat dengan bahan rakitan bom gas tidur. Terakhir..."Sebenarnya Min-Ho agak ragu untuk mengungkapkan ini. Ia takut, terjadi penyalahgunaan yang akan mereka lakukan. "Ini adalah ketika kita memang tak punya jalan lain."Min-Ho mengeluarkan alat dengan tombol besar yang membuat semua orang yang menghadiri rapat tersebut menaikkan alisnya. Tnada bahwa mereka bertanya-tanya 'Barang apa itu ?'

"Barang apa itu ?"Dari sekian banyak orang yang menghadiri rapat hanya presiden Korea Utara yang bertanya tentang barang tersebut. Lagi-lagi, Min-Ho menghela nafasnya kembali sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari presiden Korea Utara. "Ini Bom menggunakan sinar bluetooth yang bisa menghancurkan 300 km"

.

.

.

"Uri Hamke Sarangeun"Nyanyian itu terhenti ketika guru-guru taman kanak-kanak Seoldam memberikan tepuk tangan pada anak didiknya.

"Jongin-ah, kau kenapa bersemangat sekali latihannya ? Apa kau lagi bahagia ?"Tebakan sang guru benar. Jongin mengangguk dengan semangat. Sang guru yang gemas pada pipi Jongin yang kenyal langsung mencubitnya pelan.

"Apa yang membuatmu semangat ?"

"Ayahku akan menonton dramaku, songsaem-i"Teriak Jongin bahagia. Semua guru-guru pada terkejut. Mengingat siapa yang tak tau Kim Min Ho ketua pewira militer yang dapat membuat lawannya kabur itu berniat menonton drama Jongin. Sungguh ada kemajuan. Jongin memang berbeda dari yang lain, yang sepertinya haus atas kebersamaan terhadap keluarga.

"Benarkah ? Kalau begitu, kau harus lebih semangat. Songsaem-i yakin, ayahmu akan bangga padamu"Jongin lagi-lagi mengangguk dan menampilkan gigi putih kecilnya pada gurunya. Gurunya langsung memeluk Jongin dengan hangat. Jongin pulang dengan perasaan bahagia. Ia berjalan sambil bersenandung lagu drama yang akan dipentaskannya. Di depan rumahnya, ayahnya keluar dari mobil dinasnya.

"Abeonim"Min-Ho melihat Jongin langsung memeluknya, menciuminya dan menggelitikinya. Terlihat betapa rindunya Min-Ho padanya. Min-Ho langsung membawanya kedalam dan menundukkannya di sofa.

"Kau mau makan apa ?"

"Aku ingin makan ramyeon"

"Ramyeon ? Abeonim yakin, kemarin kau makan ramyeon bukan ?"Tentu saja, mana ada anak kecil seusia Jongin bisa memasak. Yang Jongin bisa hanya, membuat susu dan menyeduh mie panas ketika sang ayah tak ada. Bayangkan, jika ayahnya sebulan meninggalkannya berapa banyak ramyeon yang ia makan. "Tidak kau tidak boleh"Jongin memanyunkan bibirnya namun ia hanya bisa menurut.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan daging diluar saja, oke ?"Wajah Jongin kecil kembali ceria. Sudah lama, ayahnya tak mengajaknya keluar rumah bersama. Ya, walaupun hanya sebatas makan saja.

.

.

.

Tampak dipagi harinya, tuan Kim Min Ho tampak sibuk bersiap-siap dan sudah memakai seragam militernya. Terlihat gagah dan rupawan memperjelas bahwa siapapun ingin menjadi ibu dari Kim Jongin atau lebih tepatnya menjadi istri dari kepala militer Kim Min-Ho.

"Abeonim"Jongin menghampiri Min-Ho sambil mengucek matanya pelan berusaha menetralkan kesadarannya yang masih diambang batas. Min-Ho mendekati Jongin sambil memeluknya. Ia terus menciumi pipi Jongin.

"Abeonim kapan pulang ? Abeonim, tidak akan lupa bukan dengan drama musikalku kan ?"Min-Ho duduk terjongkok agar menyamakan tinggi Jongin kecil. Ia mengusap bahu Jongin pelan.

"Abeonim tak akan lupa, Jongin-ah"Bohong ! Jongin tau bahwa ayahnya kini tengah berbohong ! Terlihat dari mata sang ayah yang tak berkata jujur saat menatap manik Jongin kecil.

"Yunho-ssi"Merasa namanya dipanggil, Orang yang bernama Yunho itu pun menghampiri majikannya. Ia menunduk hormat pada tuannya itu. Min-Ho hanya tersenyum memandang Min-Ho tersenyum "Tolong jaga dia, berikan ia makan yang benar"Tanpa disadari Jongin, Mata Min-Ho terbersit kekhawatiran yang besar yang entah-apa-yang akan terjadi padanya.

Jongin dan Min-Ho berjalan keluar rumahnya. Mobil jeep tentara siap tersedia untuk mereka pakai. Hari ini, Jongin tidak sekolah. Tentu, karena negaranya berperang pasti semua sekolah di Korea Utara diliburkan. Jongin duduk samping ayahnya. Ketika sampai di alun-alun pyeongang terdengar suara semangat nasionalis rakyat Korea Utara. Disinilah, Jongin dan ayahnya harus berpisah. Ketika Min-Ho keluar semua pada menunduk hormat padanya. Sang presiden langsung menatapnya haru memandang pemandangan Jongin dan Min-Ho. Ketika ia selesai pamit pada warga Korea Utara, Min-Ho pergi bersama para tentara yang lain bersiap untuk menghadapi perang.

"Abeonim"Sebuah suara serak parau keluar dari mulut mungil Jongin kecil. Air matanya sudah mengalir begitu saja bertanda perpisahan dengan ayahnya. Jongin selalu panik, ketika ayahnya berperang.

.

.

.

**Korea Selatan,November 1996-Januari 1997**

"Apa sih sebenarnya maunya partai utara itu !"perdana menteri Do Kyu Won itu tampak geram sambil menggebrak mejanya. Sudah berbagai cara ia lakukan agar berdamai dengan Korea Utara namun yang didapatkan hasilnya adalah perang lagi.

"Menurut sumber yang ada, ia memulai pergerakan"Informasi itu membuat Kyu Won mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Handphonenya berdering, terlihat dilayar handphonenya sebuah nama 'Keparat' membuat Hoon Woon mendecikkan lidahnya.

"Waeyo ?"

"Hyung lihatlah kebawah"Kyu Won langsung mendekatkan diri pada jendela kantornya. Terlihat sepasang keluarga kecil melambaikan tangan padanya. Ketika sudah sampai diruangannya, pria yang perawakannya mirip dengan Kyu Won itu pun langsung memeluknya.

"Omo, Nappeunjashi ! Kyu Hyun-ah, kau tidak malu dengan istri dan anakmu itu ?"Kyu Won mendorong adiknya itu tak peduli adiknya itu meringis kesakitan. Istri Kyuhyun hanya bisa tertawa memandang tingkah suami dan kakak iparnya itu.

"Pasti ini Kyungsoo. Sudah tambah cantik saja ya ?"Kyu Won mengelus pelan rambut indah gadis kecil yang berumur sekitar 7 tahun ini.

"Annyeong haseyo ahjussi"karena kelucuan Kyung Soo. Kyu Won tak bisa menahan untuk tak mengacak rambut Kyung Soo. Beruntung sekali, adiknya yang bengal itu diberikan istri yang sangat cantik bernama Sungmin beserta anaknya yang begitu cantik layaknya putri dalam dongeng.

"Hyung, Sunmul"Kyuhyun memberikan sebuah kotak hadiah. Kyu Won menyerngitkan alisnya sebelah. Ia mencoba mengingat atau mungkin menebak dibalik hadiah tersebut.

"Aish, coba berfikirlah secara postive padaku ! Aish, Jinja ! Hari ini hari ulang tahunmu. Makanya, cepatlah kau menikah lagi agar ingatanmu itu tak menua"Celotehnya dengan panjang lebar. Kyu Won ditinggalkan istrinya karena penyakit virus yang tak terdeteksi oleh dokter. Sampai sang istri meninggal Kyuwon tidak dikarunai anak satupun. Kyuwon kembali menyerngit ketika membuka kotak hadiah yang diberikan Kyuhyun.

"Itu pistol terbaru. Aku membelinya sewaktu kami jalan-jalan di Las Vegas. Pistol itu mampu menembak dari jarak 20 meter dan kecepatannya 110 km per jam. Harga ? Kau tak usah memikirkannya hyung. Aku ikhlas, sungguh"Seperti tau apa yang ada dalam otak Kyu won. Kyuhyun langsung berbicara tanpa henti. Sungmin menyenggol suaminya dengan sikutnya menyuruhnya untuk diam agar kakak iparnya bisa berbicara sesuatu.

"Sungmin, bolehkah aku pinjam suami dulu. Ada yang harus aku bicarakan dengan Kyuhyun"Sungmin mengerti. Ia mengajak Kyungsoo keluar agar kakak iparnya itu dapat berbicara dengan leluasa.

"Korea Utara ingin melakukan perang kembali"Kyu Won akhirnya mulai berbicara setelah kepergian Sungmin.

"Lalu ?"

"Kembalilah ke militer"

"Apa ? Hahahaha, Hyung. Apa obat Hyung sudah habis, eoh ?"Tentu Kyuhyun tercengang, dikarenakan tiba-tiba Kyu Won menyuruhnya kembali ke militer. Sedangkan, ia sudah berhenti menjadi anggota militer dikarenakan ia sudah menikah dan tentu ia tak mau meninggalkan Sungmin. Apalagi sekarang ia sudah mempunyai putri kecilnya Kyungsoo. Mana tega ?

"Aku tau, itu sangat berat untukmu. Tapi, tak ada yang bisa menggantikanku menjadi kepala perang selain kau, Hyunnie. Korea Utara sudah bergerak jauh saat ini. Presiden juga sudah angkat tangan akibat ulahnya. Ia mempunyai persenjataan yang kuat. Kumohon, kau salah satu orang genius yang dapat merakit bom dengan hanya waktu beberapa menit. Jadi, kumohon kembalilah"Kyuhyun menggeleng. Kakanya benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya. Apa ia tak memikirkan perasaan Kyuhyun yang sudah menikah ?

"Hyung, aku sudah menikah. Lalu, aku sudah mempunyai Kyungsoo. Bagaimana bisa, aku meninggalkan mereka dalam perang ? huh ? Jika aku mati, apa yang akan terjadi dengan Sungmin ? Ia akan menjadi orang tak waras hyung"Kyuwon menghampiri Kyuhyun dan memegang tangannya erat. Terlihat jelas dari tatapan kakaknya, ia sedang mengharap juga memohon. "Tolonglah kyuhyun, demi menjaga nama baik ayah di dunia politik"Kyuhyun merasakan kini otaknya kosong dan tak tau harus menjawab apa.

.

.

.

"Tuan muda"Jung Yunho pengawal pribadinya tersenyum setelah menemukan tuan mudanya itu sedang melihat langit. Ia menaruh nampan yang berisi nasi kimchi dengan susu.

"Apa yang tuan muda lakukan disini ? Udara malam tidak bagus untuk tuan muda"Jongin menolak. Jongin menggeleng. Namun matanya masih menatap bintang yang ada dilangit.

"Ahjussi, kata seongsaenim-ku hari ini akan ada bintang jatuh"sebagai seorang anak kecil pasti percaya pada hal itu. Jangankan anak kecil, orang dewasa saja percaya bintang jatuh dapat mengabulkan permintaan. Mendengar penuturan Jongin, Yunho menyerah dan duduk disampingnya.

"Oh bintang jatuh"Jongin kecil langsung berdiri. Karena takut jatuh, Yunho memeganginya. Jongin menutup matanya dan bersiap untuk memohon "Aku berharap, abeonim menonton drama musicalku"Air mata Yunho menetes mendengar permintaan Jongin kecil.

"_Min-Ho ada apa kau menghubungiku ? Dikira kau tak punya waktu untuk bersosialisasi"Nada Yunho sedikit mengejek pada sahabatnya itu. Ia yakin, Min-Ho diam-diam mengambil waktu kerjanya untuk menemuinya. _

"_Yunho, bisakah kau menjadi pengawal pribadi Jongin"Yunho terkekeh mendengar permintaan sahabatnya itusedikit tak sopan karena tanpa basa-basi._

"_Kau berani membayarku berapa, kepala militer Kim Min-Ho ?"Yunho hanya menemukan matanya yang basah namun ia langsung menutup wajahnya dengan topinya. _

"_Min-Ho-ya"Tiba-tiba Min-Ho mengambil tangannya. Pipinya sudah basah karena air mata. Baru pertama kalinya, Yunho melihat Min-Ho menangis dengan mudahnya. Biasanya, ia akan menangis seorang diri. _

"_Besok aku akan perang melawan partai selatan kembali"Min-Ho mencoba mengatur nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan bicaranya "Entah kenapa hatiku merasa, aku tak bisa tau, kita akan mengeluarkan bom untuk pengeboman di partai selatan"Yunhho tercengang dengan rencana negaranya itu._

"_Aku yakin, ini akan menjadi perang hebat kembali setelah tahun 1950. Jadi kumohon, jika aku tak kembali. Tolong jaga Jongin untukku"_

"_Cih, Jongin akan kulindungi tanpa kau membayarku"_

"Ahjussi ?"Lamunan Yunho buyar ketika Jongin menarik bajunya pelan. "Ahjussi, kenapa menangis ?"Sepintar-pintarnya Jongin. Jongin hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang polos. Yunho mengusap rambut Jongin kecil.

"Ahjussi tidak apa-apa. Hanya iri, kenapa Jongin lebih pintar dari ahjussi"Jongin tertawa. Layaknya orang dewasa yang membanggakan dirinya, Jongin menepuk dadanya. Yang tentu saja membuat Yunho tidak bisa menyembunyikan tawanya.

"Tentu saja, karena aku calon prajurit partai Utara menggantikan abeonim"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun kini duduk diantara para tentara yang lain untuk dikirim perang Korea Utara. Ia memandangi foto dirinya, sungmin tak lupa Kyungsoo ketika ulang tahunnya kemarin yang ke-7 tahun. Kemudian ia memenjamkan matanya.

'_Tuhan selamatkan aku, agar aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan orang yang saya cintai'_

"Biar kami periksa dulu"Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan bersiap memegang senjata karena saat ini Korea Utara sedang mengecek yang ada dalam mobil mereka. Mereka saling melempar pandangan tajam. Salah satu penjaga Korea Utara memeriksa barang-barang mereka sedangkan yang satunya lagi menatapgerak-gerik lawan mereka.

"Silahkan pergi"Salah satu itu berucap sambil membuang savinanya seperti mengejek. Sungguh, itu bukanlah sebuah perbuatan terhormat.

"Kyuhyun, kenapa kita tidak penggal saja tadi kepalanya ?"Salah satu tentara protes yang hanya diam saja ketika harga diri Korea Selatan diinjak oleh salah satu musuh mereka.

"Shim Changmin, jika kau mulai sebelum perang yang ada kau lebih dulu dipenggal kepalanya. Kau paham ?"Kyuhyun tau sifat Changmin sahabatnya itu. Ia pasti, akan terbawa emosi jika sudah menyangkut rasa nasionalisnya terusik. Changmin menghela nafas dan mau tak mau harus menyetujui ucapan Kyuhyun. Setelah sampai di _camp_, semua para tentara siap berkumpul. Changmin dan Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di depan untuk membimbing tentara.

"Pembacaan Ikrar militer akan segera dimulai"Changmin langsung maju beberapa langkah kedepan. Pandangannya lurus badannya tegap siap untuk membaca ikrar militer sebelum berperang "Kami agresi militer Korea selatan bersumpah : 1. Kami berperang tidak memulainya duluan dan tidak akan menyakiti lawan jika tidak terpaksa. 2. Kami akan membawa kemenangan dan kehormatan Korea selatan sebagai tentara. 3. Kami siap mati demi kehormatan negara dan membela negara"Ucapan Changmin langsung diucap ulang oleh para tentara lainnya. Setelah pembacaan ikrar selesai, Changmin mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk memberitaukan rencana perang mereka.

"Baik, kita disini untuk apa ?

"Untuk memberikan kemenangan dan kehormatan partai selatan"

"Walaupun kalian harus siap mati ?"Semua tentara terdiam mendengarnya. Kyuhyun mengerti sebenarnya mereka tak sanggup untuk meninggalkan keluarganya. Kyuhyun sangat mengerti itu. Ia tersenyum.

"Aku Do Kyuhyun menjadi kepala militer baru disini bersama Changmin. Aku akan menggantikan Do Kyuwon selaku kini Kyuwon sudah menjadi perdana menteri. Namun, kalian tak usah khawatir aku mengerjakan tak becus. Karena rencanaku adalah rencana hyungku juga. Aku akan berusaha sekuat mungkin"Semua terdiam. Bagaimana bisa, yang sudah berhenti bermiliter memimpin perang. Dan banyak yang bilang, bahwa ia ikut militer karena lingkup keluarganya dan dianggap kinerja asal saja"Baiklah, rencanaku adalah sudah menyiapkan kapal selam untuk memata-matai pergerakan partai utara. Lalu masuk kedalam, untuk menculik perdana menteri agar perdana menteri itu tidak semena-mena menginjak semenanjung batas wilayah selatan lalu buat surat perjanjian damai"Seperti tidak yakin dengan ucapan Kyuhyun semua terdiam.

"Hei, Kyuhyun itu selalu mendapatkan bintang empat ketika masih menjabat di militer. Ia ikut militer bukan karena keluarganya. Tapi karena kemampuannya. Kau tau siapa yang memenangkan game war friendship di Amerika ? Yaitu kami. Dan didalam kelompok itu, semua rencananya dibuat oleh Kyuhyun. Ia lah yang membuat kita mendapat penghargaan militer terbaik. Arra ? Tepuk tangan buat Kyuhyun kalau begitu"Semua bertepuk tangan akibat ucapan Changmin yang secara tiba-tiba. Semua menunduk hormat pada Kyuhyun. Mereka mulai mempercayai Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memandang Changmin yang hanya mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak melakukan apapun, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku hanya berkata yang sebenarnya"

Tanpa disadari oleh Korea Sekatan, saat ini Korea Utara sedang mematai peregerakan Korea Selatan melalui laptopnya ia memonitori semuanya.

"Cepat cari dimana partai Selatan menyembunyikan kapal selamnya !"Setelah perintah dari Yong Guk dikeluarkan, 2 prajurit menunduk hormat dan langsung mencoba mencari kapal selam itu.

"Ternyata yang menjadi kepala militer umurnya sama sepertimu dan hanya berbeda mungkin sekitar 2 tahun. Tak sulit, untuk mengalahkannya"Min-Ho hanya terdiam dan tetap berkonsentrasi menatap layar monitornya. Namun pikirannya hanya tertuju pada satu hal _'aku harus bisa menonton drama Jongin dan menyelesaikan perang ini secepat mungkin'_

_._

_._

_._

"BOUNCE WITH ME BOUNCE WITH ME  
BOUNCE WITH ME BOUNCE  
BOUNCE WITH ME BOUNCE WITH ME  
BOUNCE WITH ME BOUNCE"Jongin mengurung diri untuk mendengarkan musik korea selatan kesukaannya. Lagu Dj doc selalu menemani Jongin ketika Jongin sedang bosan. Ketika Yunho masuk kedalamnya, Jongin langsung bernyanyikan lagu _Gisaemi _lagu yang nanti akan dinyanyikan untuk drama musicalnya

"Sudahlah Ahjussi sudah tau"

"Apa ?"Yunho menaruh nampannya disamping ranjang Jongin. Mengambil Handphone dari balik kantongnya dan menunjukkan sebuah foto yang membuat mata Jongin terbuka lebar. Ya, foto H.O.T.

"Ahjussi juga suka artis partai Selatan. Jadi tenang saja. Lalu, ahjussi bisa dance H.O.T loh"Jongin terkikik seperti tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan Ahjussinya padanya.

"Naege haneuli yalryeo isseo keurae keurae naneun nae ipeseo itgo  
Keurae dareun yeonideuleun kiseureul hae  
Hajiman hangsang naneun nawi dwi-e isseoyaman hae  
Ije keumanhae eum nado namjande eum  
Nae maeum neodo alko itneungeol ara  
Kerae ije nado jichyeoseo haneulman barabol su bwa-e"Selesai bernyanyi, Yunho diakhir bergaya layaknya H.O.T . Jongin memandangnya dengan kagum. Matanya berbinar melihatnya.

"Ajarin aku, ahjussi"

"Boleh, tapi ada syaratnya ?"

"Apa ?"

"Jangan panggil aku Ahjussi lagi. Panggil aku samchon"

.

.

.

"Maaf kapten kita menemukan dimana persembunyian kapal selam itu"Yon Guk langsung berdiri dan menggebrak meja. Ia menyunggikan senyumannya. Lalu tertawa dengan puasnya.

"Segera bom kan ! Jangan sampai, ia mengetahui rencana kita."Semua menunduk hormat pada Yong Guk dan langsung pergi untuk melaksanakan perintahnya.

"Kim Min-Ho, jika kau tak bisa mengurusi ini maka aku yang akan mengurusi partai selatan. Hahahahaha"Tawanya murka. Semua para prajurit Korea Utara secara diam-diam masuk kedalam wilayah partai selatan. Ia pun memasang bom peledak di setiap sudut gudang.

"Apa persiapannya sudah selesai ?"Tiba-tiba partai Selatan datang dan membuat partai utara panik. Mereka sebisa mungkin bersembunyi agar tak ketauan.

"Sudah Changmin-ssi, kita akan siap membakar mereka hidup-hidup esok hari. Tapi, Changmin-ssi, jujur ahjussi tidak percaya pada kemampuan Kyuhyun. Apakah kita bisa mengandalkannya ?"Changmin menepuk pundak paman tersebut dan tersenyum padanya "Percayalah, ditangan Kyuhyun partai selatan akan menang"

Changmin masuk kedalam kapal selam tersebut dan melihat-melihat sekeliling. Namun ketika ia menemukan sebuah bayangan orang yang muncul dalam kaca, ia pun menyenggol paman penjaga kapal selam itu untuk melihat. Mereka pun terkejut karena mereka sudah melakukan perlawanan.

"Ahjussi Nam, apakah kita akan menang melawan partai utara ?"Changmin sengaja agar singa keluar dari kandangnya dan bisa membunuh mereka dengan cepat ditangannya.

"Tentu. Komunis tidak akan bisa mengalahkan ideologi yang berdasarkan nasionalis"Changmin mengangguk dan kembali melihat-melihat namun tatapan sebenarnya untuk mengintai keberadaan partai utara.

"Tapi bukannya, Uni Soviet dapat mengalahkan Amerika dalam perang dunia ?"Ahjussi Nam tau tujuan pembicaraan Changmin. Changmin ingin mereka marah sehingga keluar dari persembunyiannya. Dengan takut-takut Ahjussi Nam berbicara "Tapi bukannya pada akhirnya Uni Soviet kalah karena ulah anggotanya sendiri yang ingin bersatu dan menyadari bahwa komunis itu salah"

"Brengsek"Dugaan Changmin benar. Semua partai utara sudah keluar dari sarangnya. Siap menembaki Changmin. Changmin membuang ludahnya seakan menantang partai utara untuk bertempur. Ia tak peduli walau ia hanya sendirian.

"Keluarlah Ahjussi"

"Tapi..."

"GAYO !"Mendengar perintah Changmin, Ahjussi nam yang sedang ketakutan mencoba melarikan diri.

"Dor"

"Ahjussi"Changmin berteriak ketika Ahjussi Nam terkena tembakan. Ia langsung menyerang prajurit partai utara yang menembak ahjussi Nam.

"Kau brengsek !"Tanpa disadari yang lainnya. Ahjussi Nam bangkit dan mencoba meloloskan diri. Ia harus menyampaikan ini pada Kyuhyun. Satu-satunya harapan untuk partai Selatan. Sedangkan Changmin masih sibuk berkelahi dengan para militer partai utara. Semuanya mampu dihabiskan oleh Changmin. Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah pistol digunakan memukul tengkuk Changmin yang membuat Changmin kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Kepala militer Yong Guk"Semua menunduk hormat ketika Yong Guk datang.

"Apa semua bom sudah dipasang"

"Sudah dipasang tuan, hanya saja kami belum sempat mengaktifkannya karena orang ini tiba-tiba datang"Yong Guk mengangguk mengerti penjelasan dari salah satu prajuritnya.

"Kalau begitu cepat diaktifkan"Yong Guk yang hendak pergi tiba-tiba terhenti langkahnya dan melemparkan sesuatu ke salah satu prajuritnya. "Pastikan itu masuk kedalam mulutnya. Ia tak boleh dibiarkan hidup"

.

.

.

"Hei itu bukannya Nam Gyul ahjussi"Salah satu tentara itu melecehkan kepada temannya itu.

"Kau bodoh ? Tentu saja Nam Gyul ahjussi tidak ada disini. Karena dia menjaga kapal selam itu bukan ?"Karena temannya itu kesal. Ia pun memegang leher dan menyuruhnya menunduk paksa agar bisa ia lihat dari terepong. Ia menoleh pada sahabatnya itu.

"Kau benar Wooyoung-ah"Mereka langsung bergegas menghampiri ahjussi Nam. Mereka tampak kaget melihat ahjussi Nam dalam kondisi berdarah.

"Ahjussi nam, kau tidak apa-apa ? Ya ! panggil Kim Soohyun uisa-nim lalu panggil kepala Do"Tanpa basa-basi tentara yang ada didekatnya menurut dan langsung pergi menuju tenda Kyuhyun.

"Maaf kepala Do"Nafas tentara itu terengah-engah memasukki tenda Kyuhyun.

"Apa ada masalah ?"Kyuhyun langsung mengerti melihat kondisi tentaranya seperti itu. Ia memastikan bahwa partai Utara sudah bergerak.

"Nam Ahjussi tertembak"

"Apa ?"

K

A

I

S

O

O

_Korea Selatan, Seoul, Gangnam_

"Kyungsoo sayang, ayo kita berangkat. Hari ini bukannya pentas senimu kan ? Sekarang kan tahun baru. Hm ?"Kyungsoo kecil tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Sungmin mengerti, anaknya itu marah pada Kyuhyun karena disaat pentas seninya Kyuhyun tak bisa ikut karena memimpin perang.

"Sayang, dengarkan Eomma. Kyungsoo harus tetap tampil maksimal ya sayang, biar appamu bangga padamu. Walaupun appa tidak datang, tapi appa bisa melihat videomu dan foto-fotomu itu. Jadi tersenyumlah. Kau sangat jelek ketika kau cemberut, baby"

"Benarkah appa akan menonton video eomma nanti. Bagaimana appa mati ?"Sungmin tercekat apa yang keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo. Ia tak menyangka anaknya akan berbicara seperti itu. "Krystal, Suzy dan Yura. Genk jahat itu berkata 'ayahmu itu kan tentara, ia tak mungkin menonton pentas senimu. Ia pasti akan mati' Kyungsoo takut eomma, omongan mereka terjadi"Kyungsoo mengucapkan itu dimulut polosnya sebagai layaknya anak kecil. Sungmin memeluk Kyungsoo dan membelai rambut halusnya.

"Appamu tetap bersama kita. Appa akan selamat, percayalah pada eommamu"Sungmin mencoba menenangkan hati Kyungsoo dan membuatnya berhenti menangis. Namun, dalam hatinya sebersit ke-khawatiran terhadap suaminya. Apa suaminya itu makan benar ? Apa ia meminum vitamin yang ia kasih ? Ia begitu takut dan begitu khawatir sebenarnya. '_Kyuhyun-ah, neo gwenchana ? Kumohon teruslah hidup, demi Kyungsoo. Demi anak kita'_

.

.

.

Disinilah Kyuhyun sudah berdiri. Di depan gedung kapal selam milik negaranya yang akan menjadi sebuah senjata untuk mengalahkan partai utara namun korea utara telah mengetahuinya. Tanpa basa-basi, Kyuhyun beserta tentara yang lain masuk kedalam gudang tersebut dan berusaha mencari Changmin.

"Shim Changmin, jawab aku kau dimana ?"Nama yang ia panggil tak memberikan sahutan kembali.

"Shim Chang..."

"Kepala Do, kami menemukan bom. Kini waktu tinggal tersisa 10 menit lagi"

"Apa ? Cepat temukan Changmin dan nonaktifkan"

"Maaf, tapi bom itu diproteksi. Sehingga, kami tak bisa menonaktifkannya"Kepala Kyuhyun seperti akan meledak mendengar hal itu. Ia frustasi ! Karena ternyata kini pergerakan partai utara menunjukkan perkembangan pesat.

"KALAU BEGITU CEPAT TEMUKAN KEPALA SHIM !"

Kyuhyun benar-benar panik saat ini. Waktu sudah menunjukkan waktu 2 menit lagi. Mereka berusaha menemukan Changmin tapi tak berhasil. Begitupula, dengan menonaktifkan bom. Ketika waktu sudah menunjukkan waktu 1 menit lagi, Kyuhyun menemukan Changmin dengan mulut yang sudah berbusa.

"Shim Changmin, bangunlah ? Shit !"Merasa tak ada waktu. Kyuhyun langsung menggendong Changmin dipunggungnya berusaha membawanya keluar.

"Cepat kalian keluar juga ! Aku sudah menemukan Changmin !"Mendengar aba-aba Kyuhyun, mereka langsung menurut.

'BOM!' Gudang itu akhirnya tebakar saat mereka sudah ada diluar. Kyuhyun langsung menurunkan Changmin dan menidurkan Changmin yang kini bibirnya sudah membiru. Kyuhyun membuat sungai kecil, ketika ia memegang nadi sahabatnya itu.

"CHANGMIN-AH !"Kyuhyun menepuk dadanya yang terasa sesak akibat menangis. Semua prajurit tentara menurunkan topinya sebagai tanda bahwa mereka kini tengah berduka dengan kehilangan kepala militer yang tegas namun peduli dan tak pernah merasa dirinya seorang kepala militer.

.

.

.

"HEOL YONG GUK, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN !"Min-Ho masuk ke dalam ruangan Yong Guk. Yong Guk hanya menaikan alisnya.

"Kau jangan berpura-pura tak tau, Yong Guk ! Aku tau, kau yang perintahkan untuk meracuni kepala Shim bukan ?"Melihat senyuman milik Yong Guk, ia menarik kerah kemeja Yong Guk. "Kenapa kau melakukan itu ?"Yong Guk melepaskan tangan Min-Ho dari kerahnya.

"Sekarang kau menjadi pengkhianat, Kim Min-Ho" Min-Ho mengusap kasar wajahnya. Susah berbicara dengan otaknya kosong.

"Heol Yong Guk, apa yang kau rencanakan itu tidak akan berdampak baik bagi negara. Wajah kita, akan semakin buruk di kanca internasional."

"Sekarang, kau yang harus jawab pertanyaanku, Kim Min-Ho. Sejak kapan mereka menilai bagus terhadap kita ? Sejak kapan, negara Komunis seperti kita peduli pada internasional ?"

"TAPI KITA AKAN MENDAPATKAN SANKSI. DAN SANKSI INTERNASIONAL TIDAK AKAN MAIN-MAIN. YANG MUNGKIN SAJA, AKAN MERUGIKAN NEGARA ! MERUGIKAN RAKYAT ITU ! SADARKAH KAU, HEOL YONG GUK !"Min-Ho sadar bahwa tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan bedebah seperti Heol Yong Guk itu. Ragu untuk melangkah, Min-Ho memejamkan matanya sebentar

"Aku harus kesana"

.

.

.

Yunho masuk kedalam rumah Jongin dengan membawa beberapa belanjaan makanan. Ia mengusap-usap bahunya dan berlari-lari kecil menahan dingin.

"Jongin-ah, kenapa rumah gelap seperti ini ? Aku tau, kau mau profesional dalam lati..."Omongan Yunho terhenti ketika melihat Jongin dance candy dihadapannya. Anak itu begitu lucu dan manis. Ia mengikuti pose Yunho sebelumnya diakhir setelah ia bernyanyi.

"Han"Otak Yunho seperti harus menunggu untuk mencerna dengan apa-yang-sedang-terjadi.

"Saengil Chukahamnida, Samchon"Yunho mengambil kue pie cokelat yang dipegang oleh Jongin.

"Bagaimana kau tau ?"Jongin menunjukkan sebuah tanggal yang dilingkari di dalam kalendar. "Itu yang kau bundari tanggal ulang tahunmu bukan ?"Yunho tercekat. Ia lupa ternyata hari dimana ia harus membayar utang tepat dimana ia berulang tahun juga.

.

.

.

"Kepala Do, kepala partai utara datang pada anda, apakah lebih baik suruh usir saja"Kyuhyun menggeleng dan justru membiarkan kepala partai utara itu datang dan masuk dalam tendanya.

"Ada apa ?"

"Joseonghwamnida"Kyuhyun tercekat. Ia mencoba menajamkan pendengarannya kini partai utara sedang meminta maaf padanya.

"Apa ?"

"Joseonghwamnida, telah membunuh kepala Shim. Kami turut berduka cita. Ini sebuah kecelakaan. Jangan berikan kami sanksi atas hal ini"Kyuhyun tercengang kemudian ia tertawa_. 'Dasar partai utara, tak tau kata basa-basi. Ia sudah membunuh sahabatku'_

"Apa tak diberikan sanksi ? Tolong, kau melanggar undang-undang dengan memakai bom nuklir meracuni kepala Shim ke daerah yang seharusnya tak boleh partai utara jelajahi. Kau tau itu BUKAN ? SATU LAGI, KAU MEMBUNUH SAHABATKU SECARA TIDAK TERHORMAT, TUAN"Kyuhyun sudah diujung kemarahannya. Kyuhyun menarik kerah kemeja Min-Ho namun Min-ho tersenyum dan mencoba melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun secara perlahan.

"Kalau begitu, biarkanlah kali ini aku menjadi pengkhianat"

"Apa ?"

"Kau ingin merampas Bom nuklir partai utara bukan ? Semuanya ada di perbatasan pyongyang. Pastikan kau membawaku karena yang dapat membuka pintu penyimpanan itu hanya sidik jariku."

"Jangan berbicara omong kosong"

"Aku tidak akan berbicara omong kosong, jika kau mencabut sanksi internasional pada warga partai utara ? Aku tidak akan biar Krismon terjadi kembali. Jika, kau berkhianat maka kepalamu yang akan menjadi taruhannya, Do Kyuhyun-nim"Min-Ho pergi meninggalkan tenda Kyuhyun sambil menyunggikan senyuman tapi bersama air matanya juga yang jatuh di menggumpal dimatanya. Sedangkan, lamunan Kyuhyun terhenti ketika melihat telepon dari sang kakak.

"Ya ! benarkah kapal selam semuanya sudah terbakar ? Benarkah Shim Changmin terbunuh ? Lalu, rencanamu apa ? Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun jawab aku"Kyuhyun hanya terdiam dan tak menjawab. Jarinya menyentuh tombol untuk mematikan teleponnya.

'_Apa aku harus benar-benar percaya ? Tapi mata Min-Ho itu berkata ia sedang tidak berbohong'_Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya sambil berteriak frustasi. Partai utara menghabiskan tenaga dan pikirannya. Hebat !

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tidak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali. Tingkah Kyungsoo membuat teman-temannya bertanya.

"Zitao, kau tau Kyungsoo kenapa ?"anak perempuan berkepang dua dengan umur yang sama dengan Kyungsoo itu berbisik pada anak perempuan yang ada disanpingnya.

"Aku juga tidak tau, sejak kemarin ia terlihat murung. Shin Luhan, ngomong-ngomong itu cokelat milikku"Menyadari bahwa ia mengambil sebagian dari cokelat Tao, Luhan hanya bisa memberikan senyum manisnya pada anak perempuan berdarah china tersebut.

"Pati Genk jahat itu berbuat jahat lagi karena Kris memberinya cokelat"Tao yang mendengarnya hanya menatapnya sedih. Tao seorang anak SD yang sudah mengerti soal cinta terlebihh dahulu dibandingkan dengan teman sebayanya. Satu sekolah pun tau, kalau Tao menyukai Kris. Pria berdarah China yang dulu tinggal kanada dan kini pindah ke korea karena sang ibu menikah dengan pria korea. Dan zitao juga mempunyai latar belakang yang sama dengan Kris. Yaitu ibunya menikah lagi dengan pria asal korea. Itulah mengapa ia sangat menyukai pria itu.

"Sudahlah, Tao. Kau tak usah sedih, banyak laki-laki tampan disekolah ini"teriak baekhyun kesal karena tingkah laku Tao.

"Aku tau, maaf. Ayo, kita hampiri Kyung."Secara perlahan ketiga gadis itu mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Aku tau, kalian ada dibelakang"Harapan untuk membuat Kyungsoo kaget terasa sia-sia. Matanya yang besar itu dapat melihat sekeliling dengan sejelas-jelasnya.

"Oke, To the point. Ada apa denganmu, Kyung ?"Baekhyun mengintrogasi Kyungsoo layaknya orang dewasa.

"Baek, bisakah kau tidak menunjukkan bahwa dirimu sok tua dengan bahasamu itu ? Kita masih berumur 7 tahun"

"Ok maaf"

"Baek, kau bawa pancake Kimchi lagi ? Bolehkah untukku ? Aku suka makanan ibumu. Ibuku hanya memasak sup rumput laut dan bihun goreng"Dengan senang hati, Kyungsoo memberikan makanan itu pada Luhan. Tao hanya menggerakan matanya dengan malas. Tadi, ia diomelin karena sok dewasa karena soal cokelat yang kris berikan sekarang teman-temannya sendiri yang hmm, maaf bisa dikatakan sedikit agak bodoh.

"Apa Genk jahat menjahatimu lagi ?"Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjangnya.

"Kau tau bukan sebentar lagi, aku ulang tahun yang ke 8 ?"Mereka bertiga mengangguk.

"Sepertinya ulang tahunku akan sepi tidak ada appa disampingku"Dan sukses membuat mereka bertiga menatap sedih Kyungsoo dan mengusap bahu Kyungsoo. Mereka tetap masih seorang anak kecil, walaupun mereka terlihat ingin menjadi orang dewasa.

.

.

.

"Jongin-ah"Jongin menengok ke arah Yunho. Yunho menghampiri Jongin entah-apa yang sedang dilakukannya.

"Sekarang saja sudah tanggal 9 Januari, sebentar lagi tanggal 14 Januari. Kau mau hadiah apa ?"Jongin menggeleng.

"Aku hanya ingin abeonim. Abeonim bohong padaku bahwa hari ini ia akan datang"Jongin mulai terisak kemudian dari isakan itu berlanjut menjadi air mata "Ia berjanji padaku, bahwa ia akan menonton drama musicalku. Tapi, ia tidak pulang hari ini."Yunho ingin rasanya menampar dirinya akibat perbuatannya yang salah ucap. Jika Min-Ho ada disampingnya, entah apa yang dia lakukan jika Yunho ketauan kini membuat anaknya itu menangis. Yunho memeluk Jongin dengan erat. Membiarkan Jongin hangat dalam dekapannya.

"Jongin-ah, abeonim-mu pasti akan pulang. Percayalah"

.

.

.

Handphone Min-Ho berdering. Ia menyunggingkan senyumnya ketika melihat nama Kyuhyun terdapat di layar handphonenya. Ia mencari tempat yang sunyi ketika Kyuhyun memintanya untuk bertemu.

"Jadi apa rencanamu ? Mengapa kau menjadi pengkhianat di negerimu sendiri. Ku dengar, kau orang yang terpandang di partai utara"Kyuhyun mencoba mengusik Min-Ho dengan tujuan bahwa niatnya yang kemarin tidaklah main-main.

"Aku hanya partai selatan dan partai utara berdamai."Ia maju selangkah dan semakin dekat dengan Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak punya pilihan lain, dibandingkan negaraku hancur di tangan pemerintahannya sendiri. Aku tak akan pernah menarik kata-kataku"

Kyuhyun perlu beberapa saat untuk mencerna perkataan Min-Ho yang baru saja diucapkannya. Ia berdehem "Lalu apa rencananya ?"

"Tapi, aku perlu bantuanmu ?"Dan kalimat itu membuat Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

.

.

.

"Apa sudah siap semuanya ?"Presiden partai Utara sudah datang dalam rapat dadakan rapat yang saat ini dilangsungkan. Semua sudah berkumpul kecuali Min-Ho.

"Lalu kemana kepala Kim Min-Ho"Semua berbisik mendengar presiden mengucapkan nama Min-Ho.

"Saya disini, presiden. Maaf, saya terlambat. Saya ketiduran karena kepala saya teramat sakit"Presiden partai utara itu mengerti dan menyuruh Min-Ho duduk. Bagaimana pun Min-Ho mempunyai peran penting dalam perang ini.

"Jadi bagaimana strategi selanjutnya Kim Min-Ho dan Heol Yong Guk. Sepertinya kalian berbeda arah"Keduanya terdiam. Yong Guk menatap Min-Ho dengan penuh kebencian.

"Tapi itu lebih baik, Heol Yong Guk. Biar, partai selatan tau bahwa kita lebih mampu darinya"

"Tapi, presiden"Min-Ho berdiri dan mencoba mengelak "Itu akan memperburuk keadaan, bisa-bisa kita tak akan pernah ada dalam list negara. Dan itu akan membuat rakyat semakin terpuruk"

"Kau mencoba berkhianat kepala Kim"Kim Min-Ho terdiam. Bukan maksud dirinya, untuk berkhianat. Semuanya akan ada efeknya dan karena hal itu, Min-Ho sengaja mengeluarkan bom di akhir. Namun, karena Yong Guk semuanya jadi berantakan ditambah presiden menyetujui caranya. Yong Guk menatap Min-Ho dengan tatapan menyindir.

"Animnida, presiden. Joseonghwamnida. Aku akan mengurus semua bom nuklir untuk dipersiapkan esok pagi. Saya permisi dulu"Tidak hanya alasan itu Min-Ho keluar dari ruangannya tapi karena ia merekam perkataan rapat tadi dan memberikannya kepada Korea Selatan.

"Maafkan abeonim, Jongin-ah. Ayah tak datang"Min-Ho jalan tegap lurus kedepan namun terdapat bulir air mata di pelupuk matanya.

.

.

.

Tanggal menunjukan tanggal 10 Januari 1997. Sudah 3 bulan perang berlangsung namun belum ada titik temu diantara keduanya.

"Bunuh presiden Gong Dok Hwa itu malam ini. Besok, kita akan membuat kesalan jadi berpihak pada partai selatan."Bawahannya itu langsung segera melaksanakan perintah atasannya. Tanpa diketahuinya, Min-Ho telah memasangkan CCTV kecil dibagian pulpennya. Berkat kemajuan teknologi, partai selatan. Semua topeng Heol Yong Guk mulai terbuka.

"Jangan gegabah, Kim Min-Ho"Kyuhyun mencoba menahan tangan Min-Ho saat hendak seperti ingin membunuh seseorang yang bernama Heol Yong Guk itu.

"Tapi, ia akan membunuh presiden. Sudah aku duga, dari awal rencannya akan seperti ini."

"Aku akan membantumu."Min-Ho menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tak mengerti. Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyuman pada Min-Ho "Aku akan membantu menjadi tahanan demi persatuaan Korea"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk disebuah ruangan formal tapi terkesan nyaman jika berada didalam ruangan ini. Itu adalah ruangan presiden Gong Dok Hwa.

"Jadi apa tujuanmu datang kesini kepala Kyuhyun"

"Aku memberikan sepaket buklet bunga atas kemenangan partai utara terhadap partai selatan."Tepat seperti dugaan Kyuhyun, Heol Yong Guk datang dengan memberi minuman padaa Kyuhyun berserta presidennya itu. Kyuhyun melihat serbuk didalam minumnya dan bisa Kyuhyun yakini bahwa itu sebuah racun. Kyuhyun mendekatkan minuman kepada kamera yang kini sedang dipantau oleh Min-Ho. Presiden Dok Hwa tersenyum mendengar pengakuan dari Kyuhyun secara mengejutkan.

"Ternyata partai Selatan mengakui itu"Kyuhyun mendekatkan badanya ke arah presiden Dok Hwa.

"Tapi". Kyuhyun memperlihatkan alat yang membuat presiden Dokhwa menyerngit heran. "Ini adalah sebuah alat bom yang dapat dipasangkan secara pararel oleh listrik. Jika bersatu dengan aliran lsitrik, bom ini akan meledak dan bisa mengalahkan Bom atom. Tentu saja, ini lebih hebat. Karena, dapat menghancurkan kota pyongyang dalam hitungan detik. Kalau begitu, saya pamit dahulu. Presiden Dok Hwa yang terhormat"Kata Kyuhyun mematikan kameranya secara diam-diam dan pergi. Bisa dibayangkan, betapa marahnya Dok Hwa. Ia melemparkan meja dan menjadi berantakan. Yon Guk datang dan keheranan melihat Dok Hwa yang masih hidup. Seharusnya, dia sudah tak berkutik karena racun yang ia berikan diminumannya.

"Kenapa, kau melihatku seperti itu ?"

"Animnida, apa yang sedang terjadi ?"Yong Guk masuk kedalam ruangan presiden Dokhwa untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?

"Kepala keparat partai selatan itu, Cih ! menyombongkan dirinya seperti itu. Ia bilang ia akan membuat bom dengan aliran listrik dan akan menghancurkan kota kit... ARGH."Yong Guk mencekik leher sang presiden. Ia menggunakan sarung tangan agar jejaknya tidak ketahuan.

"MATI"Setelah ia mencekiknya cukup lama, presiden Dok Hwa meninggal. Ia pun keluar dari ruangannya tanpa ia sadari, bahwa ada kamera merekamnya yang tadi sengaja ditinggalkan oleh Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya ruangan Kyuhyun sudah ramai berkumpul dengan banyaknya prajurit partai utara yang datang. Kyuhyun bukannya marah, malah menunduk hormat.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan, demi partai utara"

"Cih, jangan sok baik."Salah satu tentara Korea Utara memberinya video. Ia menyetelnya di ruangan televisinya. Kyuhyun berpura-pura terkejut dengan rekamannya.

"Aku memang datang tapi maksud kalian membawa video ini padaku itu apa ?"

"Kepala Min-Ho memberikan video ini diruang cctv kami. Dimana ada dirimu didalam video ini pada saat kematian presiden."Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam hatinya. Yong Guk, dimana menjadi provokator partai utara untuk memerangi partai selatan sudah terjebak dalam perangkapnya bersama Min-Ho.

"Apa ? Kalian ingin mati ?"Kyuhyun menahan salah satu prajurit yang hendak melakukan perlawanan pada partai utara.

"Aku siap disidang. Bawa aku. Tapi, jika aku tak bersalah kupastikan partai utara akan mengalami memori yang kelam"Tak mau mendengar basa-basi Kyuhyun, partai utara langsung membawanya. Min-Ho keluar dari persembunyiannya ketika mereka sudah menghilang.

"Kau ? Jika terjadi sesuatu pada kepala Do, kau dipastikan akan mati di tangan partai selatan."Min-Ho menoleh pada salah satu tentara yang sepertinya mulai menghormati Kyuhyun sebagai kepala militer.

"Tenang saja, kepala militer Do tidak akan mati. Lalu, kau tidak perlu membunuhku karena aku akan dibunuh di tangan negaraku sendiri"

"Apa ? Apa mak..."Omongan tentara itu terhenti ketika Min-Ho menemukan pesan ditelepon gengamnnya.

"Dia ada sudong Guyok, lebih baik aku datang sendiri. Siapkan alat komunikasi kalian"

.

.

.

"ARGH"Kyuhyun menyerngit kesakitan. Bagaimana tidak ? Ia selalu dipukuli oleh para tentara partai utara. Pelipisnya sudah mengeluarkan darah. Baju kepimpinannya terlepas diganti dengan baju putih polos. Benar-benar seperti tahanan.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan sehabis ini ?"

"Tunggu saja kepala Kim datang. Ia yang akan membunuh orang dihadapanku sekarang ini."Tak berangsur lama, Min-Ho datang dengan menggunakan Jeep tentaranya.

"Jadi partai selatan, tak tau malu sekali."Min-Ho datang dengan menunjukkan smirknya.

"Kukira, kau hanya mementingkan kabar internasional, kepala Kim Min-Ho"Min-Ho menoleh padanya seakan 'kau gila ?' "Aku tak akan melepaskan siapapun yang telah membunuh presiden kita tercinta ini"Min-Ho mendekat dan mengarahkan pistolnya di perutnya.

"Oh ayolah, jangan diperut. Di kepalanya saja. Biar, ia cepat mati"Yong Guk tidak menyadari, bahwa semua ini adalah skenario Kyuhyun dan Min-Ho. Min-ho menurutinya dan mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah kepala Kyuhyun.

"DOR"

"YA !"

Yong Guk sangat marah pada Min-Ho karena Min-Ho mengarahkan pistolnya ke atas langit-langit. Min-Ho hanya mengangkat bahunya "Joseonghwamnida, tadi aku hanya takut pelurunya habis. Bagaimana kalau kita pakai pisau saja"

"Apa ?"

Min-Ho langsung melepaskan tali pengikatnya pada Kyuhyun dan saat itu juga, salah satu tentaranya berhasil membawa Kyuhyun pergi. Yong Guk mencoba mengejarnya namun ditahan oleh Min-Ho. Terjadi perkelahian diantara mereka, sampai akhirnya.

'Dor'

Min-Ho terkena tembakan Yong Guk. Min-Ho akhirnya terjatuh tergeletak. Yong-Guk menghampiri Min-Ho dengan mengangkat dagunya. Ia puas, melihat Min-Ho terlihat begitu kesakitan.

"Kau pengkhianat sampah ! Tak berguna ! Memalukan kau sebagai kepala militer partai utara hanya karena masalah berita internasional"Yong Guk yang hendak ingin pergi ditahan oleh Min-Ho memegang kakinya. Min-Ho mengeluarkan perekam suara ketika saat kematian sang presiden. Dengan setengah kesadarannya, Min-Ho tertawa licik.

"Dasar manusia tak berguna ! Matilah kau !"

'Dor !'

Yong Guk menembak Min-Ho dengan kali ini menembak bagian kepalanya. Yon Guk pun keluar untuk mengejar Kyuhyun kemudian menyimpan rekaman yang Min-Ho dapatkan. Ia tak boleh sampai ketauan, bahwa ia pelaku pembunuhan presiden.

"Jongin-ah, abeonim mencintaimu. Maafkan abeonim, Jongin-ah"Kalimat itu kalimat terakhir ketika ia masih diambang batas kesadaran setelah itu kegelapan merenggut cahanya beserta jiwanya. Kim Min-Ho telah mati.

.

.

.

"Jongin-ah, sepertinya bahan-bahan makanan sudah habis. Samchon harus beli dulu. Jongin, tak apa-apa kan kalau samchon tinggal dirumah sendirian ?"

"Tidak apa-apa, samchon. Aku menunggu abeonim pulang. Kudengar, perang sudah berakhir. Berarti di hari ulang tahunku nanti, ayah ada"Yunho terdiam kembali. Ia rasanya, ingin cepat-cepat menikah. Iri dengan Min-Ho yang mempunyai anak perhatian seperti Jongin. Ia mengusap pucuk kepala Jongin. Lalu pergi ke supermarket. Ia dengan cepat, berbelanja agar Jongin tidak lama ditinggal.

"Berita hari ini : Dikabarkan bahwa dari pihak partai utara ditemukan 2 pengkhianat. Heol Yong Guk membunuh presiden Dok Hwa dan Kepala militer Kim Min-Ho merencanakan agar partai selatan memenangkan perang tersebut."Yunho terdiam dan perlu beberapa saat untuk mencerna informasi yang baru saja ia dapat.

"Jongin-ah"Yunho menjatuhkan tas belanjanya dan langsung berlari kerumah. Berharap, Jongin tak melihat berita itu.

.

.

"Oh, samchon cepat sekali. Aku sudah la..."Omongannya terhenti ketika ia melihat yang datang bukanlah Yunho. Ia mundur beberapa langkah, karena takut.

"Ahjussi-neun nuguseyo ?"Jongin mengedip lucu dan terlihat sangat polos. Orang itu mendekatkan pada Jongin.

"Kau rindu pada abeonim-mu bukan ? Aku akan membawamu ketempat abeonim-mu berada"Dengan perasaan senang, Jongin menurut dan mengikuti orang itu. Hingga, diperempatan jalan. Jongin melihat punggung seperti ayahnya.

"Abeonim"

'Bruk'

Badan Jongin kecil terpental, karena tertabrak mobil. Jongin mengeluarkan darah dibagian kepalanya. Dengan segera, 2 orang pakaian tentara itu membawa Jongin yang tak sadarkan diri ke dalam mobil.

.

.

.

Yunho masuk kedalam rumah dengan terburu-buru, ia semakin panik ketika melihat Jongin kecil tak ada dirumah. Ia kemudian keluar rumah, dan mencari Jongin seluruh kota pyongyang. Sampai tak terasa, ia mencarinya hingga fajar kembali menyinari bumi. Ia terduduk, karena lelah. Air matanya mengalir karena frustasi kehilangan Jongin.

"Joseonghwamnida, Min-Ho-ya. Aku tak bisa menjaga Jongin dengan baik"


	3. Chapter 3

Pag-pagi subuh sudah banyak trainee militer untuk berlatih kemampuan mereka di camp militer Pyongyang. Termasuk salah satunya Jongin. Ia terus merusak boneka itu. Tatapannya tajam dan tidak membiarkan jeda sedikitpun. Mungkin gila, tapi Jongin menganggap boneka itu adalah musuhnya.

"Kim Jongin-ssi"Merasa namanya dipanggil, pemuda itu menoleh dan memberikan hormat pada atasannya. Ia menghapus keringatnya yang membasahi pelipisnya. "Anda dipanggil tuan"Jongin mengangguk dan mencari keberadaan orang yang mencarinya tanpa berkata sedikitpun

.

.

.

Kini gadis itu duduk dipinggiran bar, merayakan sesuatu hal bersama teman-temannya. Semua mata yang ada di dalam bar itu terpesona dengan gadis itu. Gadis itu bukan orang sembarangan. Terlihat sekali dari gaya pakaiannya dan perawakannya bahwa mentegaskan bahwa ia bukan dari kalangan bawah.

"Kyungsoo, sudah lama tak bertemu"Gadis bernama Baekhyun itu menyambut hangat kedatangan gadis bermata besar itu. Jangan lupa, jika boleh jujur ia iri dengan kesempurnaan gadis yang lahir dengan keluarga politikus tersebut. Namun, gadis itu tidak menunjukkan kesombongan namun hanya saja ia suka sekali pesta dan menghamburkan uangnya. "Aku juga rindu denganmu, nona Byun"

"Kau tau kabar soal Tao ?"Kyungsoo menggeleng. Ia ketinggalan informasi soal teman-temannya karena ia masih kuliah di Inggris. Yah, walaupun cuma 30% sih tapi selebihnya ia lebih senang clubbing bersama teman-teman lainnya.

"Zitao akhirnya menikah dengan seorang Wu Yifan"

"Mwo ? Cinta anak itu benar-benar tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan"Kyungsoo tau itu. Ralat, semua teman satu angkatannya tau bahwa Zitao sangat menyukai presiden siswa dulu. Kyungsoo tak menyangka, jodohnya benar-benar orang yang diharapkannya. Baekhyun memberikan undangan pernikahan Tao dengannya. Kyungsoo tersadar sesuatu dan mencoba melihat sekeliling.

"Kau mencari Shin Luhan ?"Kyungsoo mengangguk. Kyungsoo tak melihat tanda-tanda dari seorang Shin Luhan ada sini "pacarnya masuk rumah sakit karena dehidrasi. Jadi, ia membatalkan untuk datang ke sini"Kyungsoo mengerti dan membentuk huruf 'O' pada mulutnya. Ternyata pasangan Tom and Jerry seperti Sehun dan Luhan masih berpacaran.

"Bagaimana denganmu ?"Baekhyun menoleh kanan dan kiri lalu menunjuk dirimya. Melihat, Kyungsoo yang menggerakkan matanya malas Baekhyun terkikik. Ia mengeluarkan handphonenya dan menunjukkan foto wallpapernya.

"MWO KAU ?"Baekhyun langsung menutup mulut Kyungsoo yang jika dibiarkan ia akan mengalami masalah besar.

"Benar, aku berpacaran dengan aktor Love Fairy. Tapi, park Chanyeol bodoh itu yang mengajaknya berkenalan setelah aku melakukan wawancara dengannya"Kyungsoo mendecik mendengar pernyataan dari mulut sahabatnya. Kyungsoo tak heran jika ia mendapatkan pria tampan seperti park Chanyeol itu. Ia cantik dan ia adalah 'orang biasa'. Mengerti kan maksud orang biasa.

"Kau masih mencintai Kim Minseok ?"Kyungsoo berhenti tertawa dan malah membungkam mulutnya. Ia mengambil alkohol dan langsung meminumnya sekali tegukan. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengusap tangan Kyungsoo "Jangan mengharap padanya lagi. Kim Minseok sangat mencintai istrinya, Kim Jong Dae. Ia rela, menikahi wanita hamil yang bukan anak darinya"Kyungsoo sungguh tercengang dengan pernyataan Baekhyun.

"Lalu, apakah kau mendapat bule tampan ? Hm, sepeti Taylor Lutner ? Atau mungkin Harry Shum ? Atau di inggris ada yang mirip Paul Wesley ?"

"Byun Baekhyun, ayolah aku sibuk kuliah. Tak ada waktu untuk itu"

"Kau bohong, aku berani bertaruh absenmu hanya 10%-30%. Kau hanya, tak bisa melupakan cinta pertamamu. Senior Kim Minseok, masih melekat dihatimu bukan, Do Kyungsoo. Kau tak bisa berbohong padaku, putri presiden Dae Han Min Guk"Kyungsoo terdiam. Baekhyun benar, tidak seharusnya ia berbohong. Baekhyun adalah salah satu sahabatnya sejak SD, SMP, SMA selalu bersamanya. Jadi, bagaimana seorang Baekhyun tidak tau luar dalam seorang Do Kyungsoo.

"Ayo pulang ?"

"Tapi, aku baru saja datang"

"Bodoh, kau telat ! Kau datang, disaat yang lain sudah pulang. Untung, aku menungguimu"Kyungsoo tersenyum. Ia merangkul sahabatnya itu. Dan ia beruntung mendapatkan sahabat seperti teman-temannya yang melihatnya bukan seorang Kyungsoo putri dari seorang presiden Korea Selatan.

...

...

...

"Tok, Tok"Jongin mengetuk pintunya. Saat ini, ia sudah menggunakan pakain bebas. Namun, topi menutupi wajahnya yang tampan. Tak ada yang bisa menebak perasaan apa yang dirasakan saat ini. Tak ada yang tau.

"Masuklah Jongin"Seorang laki-laki berumur paruh baya itu menyuruh Jongin masuk. Jongin menunduk hormat, meski pandangan lelaki paruh baya itu memandang luar jendela kota Pyongyang. Lelaki itu berjalan menuju Jongin dengan bantuan tongkatnya. Terdapat muka goresan pipi kanan lelaki paruh baya itu. Ia duduk disamping Jongin, dan memandang pemuda berkulit tan itu.

"Jongin, kau tau bukan apa yang terjadi dengan ayahmu ?"Jongin terdiam tak membalas apapun. Sebuah anggukan pun tak ada dari Jongin. Layaknya patung yang tak bisa berbicara. Tiba-tiba, salah satu kaki tangannya melemparkan sebuah map padanya. Jongin mengambil dan membolak-balikan file tersebut.

"Itu adalah kepala militer, Kim Min-Ho !"Tangan paruh baya itu mengepal kuat seakan mengingat betapa pahitnya kejadian itu. "Dia pengkhianat partai utara ! Dia yang membuat diri ayah menjadi cacat ! Dia bersengkongkol dengan Do Kyuhyun !"Lagi-lagi, kaki tangan lelaki paruh baya itu memberikan kembali sebuah file. Jongin mengambilnya dan melihat 2 foto yang berbeda. 1 foto terlihat gagah dan 1 lagi foto seseorang yang tertembak mati.

"Lakukan itu untuk ayah, Jongin. Kau itu anak dari Kim Sung Ho, kakak iparku. Jadi, kuharap kau membunuh seseorang yang membunuh ayah dan ibumu. Kalau kau perlu, buat mereka merasakan hidup sebatang kara seperti dirimu."Jongin mengangguk tanpa ada ekspresi pun yang muncul dari wajahnya. Ia menunduk hormat dan keluar dari ruangan pamannya itu dengan segera.

"Tuan Heol, apa anda yakin penyamaran anda tidak akan ketahuan oleh anak itu. Jongin, anak yang iq-nya 175. Anak itu jenius"Bukannya menjawab, lelaki yang sebenarnya adalah Heol Yong Guk itu tertawa dengan kerasnya. Bagaimana wajahnya berbeda ? Tentu saja, Yong Guk mengoperasi plastik wajahnya. Jika ia masih memakai wajah aslinya, mungkin ia sudah mati.

"Kau tenang saja, Yoochun-ssi. Ia tidak tau apapun tentangku, karena dirinya masih sangat kecil. Lalu, bukannya sejarahku sudah dibuang oleh negeriku sendiri ? Tentu, tidak akan mudah jika Jongin mencari data diriku. Terakhir tentang ayahnya, Jongin kehilangan ingatannya secara permanen. Ia tidak akan tau, siapa Kim Min-Ho brengsek itu. Hahahahaha"

...

...

...

Waktu menunjukkan waktu pukul jam 1 malam. Kyungsoo seperti maling yang ingin mencuri masuk kedalam rumahnya dan memasukkan sesuatu ke mulut pengawalnya agar tidak berbicara apapun. Tiba-tiba lampu yang tadinya mati, menyala secara tiba-tiba.

"Darimana saja kau, putri Kyungsoo."Jantung Kyungsoo lemas ketika menoleh mendapatkan ayahnya melihatnya pulang terlambat. Kyungsoo terdiam tak menjawab apapun. Ia terlalu takut, dengan tatapan sang ayah.

"Abeoji"Hanya 1 kalimat itu yang bisa Kyungsoo ucapkan pada ayahnya. Do Kyuhyun selain pusing memikirkan negara ia juga harus mengurusi kenakalan dari putri semata wayangnya itu. Ia memegang pelipisnya yang begitu sakit.

"Ikut ke ruangan ayah"Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya. Kyungsoo yakin, akan terjadi sesuatu jika ayahnya menyuruhnya ke ruangan kerja pribadinya. Jika tidak dihukum, mungkin ia akan dimarahi sepanjang malam. Kyungsoo yang tak bisa menolak, akhirnya menurut dengan suruhan ayahnya. Sesampainya diruangan Kyuhyun. Tak ada percakapan diantara mereka. Terlalu bingung memulai darimana. Saking seringnya, mereka membahas masalah ini.

"Abeoji, maafkan aku. Aku clubbing karena aku kan sedang liburan kuliah di Inggris. Aku ingin menikmati liburanmu karena aku sibuk kuliah"Bukannya menjawab Kyuhyun menggebrak meja kerjanya. Kyungsoo jantungnya serasa ingin keluar akibat gebrakan ayahnya. Satu hal yang Kyungsoo tangkap dari gebrakan sang ayah bahwa **_ia-sedang-marah-besar !_**

"ABSENSIMU HANYA 30% DO KYUNGSOO ! BAGAIMANA BISA, KAU MENYEBUT BAHWA ITU SIBUK KULIAH !"leher Kyungsoo seperti tercekik. Siapa yang tega membocorkan hal ini pada ayahnya ? Kyungsoo harusnya mengingat sesuatu hal yang penting ! Bahwa, ayahnya adalah orang terpenting di Korea Selatan saat ini. Ayahnya bisa menyuruh kaki tangannya mengikuti aktivitasnya dan membeberkan semuanya pada ayahnya. Bagus, _Do Kyungsoo _! Kau benar-benar polos !

Kyuhyun terus memijat pelipisnya, ia berharap Lee Sungmin berada di sisinya saat ini. Tapi, itu mustahil. Sungmin, sudah meninggalkannya terlebih dahulu ke surga ketika perayaan ulang tahun Kyungsoo yang ke 10 tahun. Akibat kanker otak yang akhirnya merebut nyawa ibu dari anak yang bernama Kyungsoo. Jangan salahkan Kyungsoo sepenuhnya, Kyungsoo hanya mencari perhatian tanpa harus ditemani dengan pengawal. Walau, Kyungsoo akui caranya salah.

"Ayah sudah membuat sebuah keputusan, Kyungsoo-ah. Kau, akan ditemani pengawal pribadimu selama 24 jam."Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget. Pengawal pribadi ? Ayolah, ia bukan bayi yang harus ditunggui 24 jam karena takut haus ataupun mengompol. Itu sebuah mimpi buruk bagi Kyungsoo, yang mencintai kebebasan.

"Abeoji, kumohon jangan. Abeoji, ini terakhir kalinya aku melakukan ini. Kumohon, jangan pengawal lagi. Aku sudah muak, dengan pemandangan di rumah ini."

"Bisakah kau hitung, berapa kali kau janji tidak akan mengulanginya ?"Kyungsoo tak bisa menghitung saking banyaknya janji yang ia buat. Ayahnya benar, Kyungsoo sudah beratus kali berbuat janji seperti itu hingga jari pun tak bisa digunakan untuk menghitung. Tapi, selama masih bisa dihitung pakai kalkulator bukan masalah bukan ? Masih ada kesempatan berubah. Sayangnya, keputusan sang ayah sudah bulat

"Abeoji tidak bisa mempercayaimu lagi, Kyung-i"Kyuhyun mengakhiri kalimatnya namun merasa ada yang kurang Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali berbicara "Ayah akan mencabut kuliahmu di Inggris dan kau kembali kuliah di SNU"

"Tapi, appa ?"

"Abeoji, tidak mau mendengar penolakkan dari mulutmu Do Kyung"Ucapan terakhir sang ayah membuatnya bisu. Ia berteriak frustasi. Nerakah akan datang esok pagi. Lihat saja, siapapun pengawalnya tak ada yang bisa bertahan dengan ulahnya. Kyungsoo bisa menjamin itu !

.

.

.

.

**2 Heart (Kaisoo)**

**Main Cast : **

**- Kim Jongin as Kim Kai **

**- D.O as Do Kyungsoo**

**- U-KNOW Yunho as Jung Yun Ho**

**- Cho Kyuhyun as Do Kyuhyun**

**- Hangeng as Heol Yong Guk**

**Support Cast : **

**- Lee Min Ho as Kim Min Ho **

**- Baekhyun as Byun Baekhyun**

**- Xi Luhan as Shin Lu Han**

**- TAO as Huang Zi tao**

**- Kris as Wu Yifan**

**Cameo Cast :**

**- Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol**

**- Xiumin as Kim Min Seok**

**- Sehun as Oh Sehun**

**- Chen as Kim Jong Dae**

Cast disini milik tuhan dan emaknya yang ngelahirin tapi plot ini asli dan murni dari saya. Karena, saya tertarik dengan latar belakang korea Utara. Terima kasih yang sudah review ya :)

**_Selamat membaca, reader_**

.

.

.

Gadis itu masih tidak mau bangun dari tidurnya walaupun badannya sudah digoyang-goyangkan seperti apapun. Biarkanlah, ia dibilang gadis pemalas. Kyungsoo hanya menikmati, masa liburannya. Ah, ralat. Bukannya, ia dipindahkan ke korea. Mengingat hal itu, rasanya ia lebih betah menikmati mimpinya. Menyebalkan.

"Nona muda, anda dipanggil tuan Do. Tuan Do, akan pulang dari gedung putih"Mendengar _maid-nya_ menyebutkan nama terlarang saat ini, membuat Kyungsoo terbangun.

"Berapa menit lagi, appa pulang ?"

"Beliau bilang, 10 menit lagi"

Sudah cukup bagi Kyungsoo untuk bermalas-malasan, ia akan kena dampaknya lagi jika ia tidak buru-buru sekarang. Tidak ada kemungkinan macet untuk ayahnya. Kyungsoo tidak mandi, ia hanya mempoles wajahnya secara natural. Ia tetap cantik, meskipun secara nyata ia termasuk gadis yang jorok. Sudahlah, Kyungsoo benar-benar tak peduli.

"Tuan Do, sudah datang"Teriakan pengawalnya membuat Kyungsoo bergegas keluar dari kamarnya untuk menyambut kedatangan ayahnya. Walaupun dalam hatinya, ia dongkol dengan keputusan yang 'ia' ambil.

"Appa, sudah pulang ?"Kyungsoo memakai banmal agar tidak ketahuan bahwa ia masih kesal. Kyungsoo hanya memakai kata Abeoji ketika ia bersalah atau ayahnya marah besar padanya.

"Abeoji, sudah mempersiapkan pengawal pribadimu. Kau bisa memilihnya"

Kyungsoo terdiam dan menahan tangan ayahnya, agar tidak pergi. Kyung menghela nafasnya hingga menerbangkan sebagian poninya. Kenapa ayahnya, terus membahasnya sih ?

"Abeoji, bisakah melupakan itu ? Aku janji aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi kali ini"

"Pikirkanlah, abeoji tunggu 24 jam."

Kini Kyungsoo mulai terbakar emosi. Ayahnya benar-benar, tidak waras. File itu, Kyungsoo membolak-baliknya tanpa dilihat olehnya. Sampai akhirnya, ia berhenti di satu halaman dan diberikan kepada ayahnya tanpa berkata apapun. Tanpa sadar, Kyungsoo memberikan profile Jongin pada ayahnya. Kyuhyun mengembangkan senyumannya.

"Anakku, benar-benar pandai memilih orang"

.

.

.

.

Kalimat itu terus diungkapkan Kyungsoo. Rumahnya bagaikan penjara ! Kyungsoo bagaikan narapidana yang harus direkam oleh cctv agar tidak kabur. Ingatannya kembali saat ia membuat keributan 3 jam yang lalu.

_ Kyungsoo, gadis itu mencoba melambai-lambaikan tangan pada cctv. Ia menari-menari tak jelas didepan kamera cctv. Ia sadar dan tak peduli, mungkin orang yang menontonnya akan mengatakan dirinya gila ! Handphonenya berdering. Ia tersenyum puas, ketika layarnya terdapat salah satu nama penjaga cctv. _

_ "Nona, apa anda butuh sesuatu ?"Kyungsoo mendekat ke arah kamera dan menggelengkan kepalanya. _

_ "Jangan dimatikan, penjaga Baek"Kyungsoo meninggalkan kamarnya. Dan menuju sudut ruangannya yang lain. Ia mencoba mencari cctv dan kembali menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya. _

_ "Apa aku terlihat cantik, penjaga Baek"Kyungsoo mencoba menggoda penjaganya. Mencoba merayunya. Tapi, ia yakin tak segampang itu. Tiba-tiba ia menemukan kamera kecil yang Kyungsoo yakini bagian dari cctv itu. _

_ "Oke, sampai nanti"Kyunngsoo menyambunginya dengan kabel yang dapat terhubung ke laptopnya. Ia mencoba menterjemahkan kalimat komputer itu dan memulai proses hacker. Jangan melupakan bahwa Kyungsoo itu anak jenius walaupun ia malas. _

_ "Yes"Penghackeran Kyungsoo berhasil. Kini semua, cctv telah error dan diganti dengan kartun anak-anak. Semua penjaga sibuk untuk membentulkan kembali cctv mereka. Kyungsoo, berhasil sampai keluar gerbang. Sampai, akhirnya ia bertemu dengan pemuda berkulit kecoklatan yang berbeda dengan kebanyakan warna kulit asia timur lainnya. _

_ "Ya ! Minggir"Karena pemuda itu tidak mau berpindah, akhirnya ia yang mengalah mengambil jalan menyamping. _

_ "Apa kau seorang pencuri ?"Kalimat itu sukses membuat Kyungsoo berhenti melangkah. Kyungsoo bukan hanya menoleh namun menghampirinya. _

_ "Mwo ? Katakan sekali lagi ?"_

_ "Apa kau seorang pencuri ?"_

_ "Ya !"Kyungsoo frustasi. Kenapa hari ini banyak sekali, yang membuatnya kesal setengah mati "Kau tidak tau siapa aku ? Jinja ! CHEONEUN DO KYUNGSOO ! Anak dari presiden Korea Selatan ! Cih, idiot"Ketika Kyungsoo hendak ingin pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu. Justru pemuda itu menggendongnya kembali kedalam. _

Hingga sekarang membuat gadis berumur 24 tahun umur korea itu pun mengerang frustasi. Pemuda itu, siapa sih ? Membuat Kyungsoo ingin melenyapkannya sekarang juga. Taukah pemuda itu, membuat rencana itu tidak gampang !

"Nona, anda dipanggil tuan Do"Dengusan Kyungsoo berhenti dan berubah menjadi langkah yang tergesa-gesa. Ia merapihkan rambut panjang sebahunya. Ayahnya tidak boleh tau, bahwa ia frustasi sekarang.

"Tok, Tok"Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu ruang kerja sang ayah. Kyungsoo masuk, saat Kyuhyun menyuruhnya masuk. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat putrinya sudah datang dan menunduk hormat padanya. Kyungsoo yang merasa kenal dengan badan itu mengangkat kepalanya agar dapat melihat wajah dari orang itu. Matanya yang sudah besar makin membesar siapa orang yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"KAU ?"

"Apa kalian saling mengenal ?"Kyungsoo tak bisa bilang, alasan ia kenal dengan orang berkulit jelek ini. Bisa-bisa, Kyungsoo digantung di menara namsan oleh ayahnya sendiri.

"Aniyo, appa. Hanya saja, ia seperti temanku"Lebih baik Kyungsoo berbohong. Hidupnya akan selamat jika berbohong. Untungnya, orang ini tak mengatakan apa-apa. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin seperti _'apakah ekspresi orang ini selalu seperti itu ?'_

_ "_Baiklah, Kai-ssi perkenalkan diri anda"Jongin memberi hormat pada Kyuhyun dan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mencoba tahan untuk tertawa. Orang dihadapannya kini sungguh konyol. Siapa sih, yang memilihnya sebagai pengawal pribadinya ?

"Saya Kim Kai dari provinsi Jeolla. Saya berasal dari panti asuhan Jundayong Jeolla. Saya mempunyai orang tua angkat, tapi meninggal karena kecelakaan. Berkat orang tua angkat saya, militer ada di dalam diri saya"

"Heol, Daebak"Kyuhyun menatap tajam Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya. Ia lupa, bahwa seorang putri presiden seperti dirinya kata Heol itu terlalu kasar untuknya.

"Satu lagi, Kai ini sudah lulus kuliah di harvard"Kyuhyun menambahkan fakta yang menakjubkan dari Kim Jongin. Menurut Kyungsoo sih. Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya yang terbuka. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa melihat tingkah anaknya itu. Kyuhyun pun melanjutkan perkataannya kembali "Tapi, ayah membiarkannya kuliah lagi untuk menjagamu"

"Mwo ?"Kekaguman seorang Kyungsoo selesai sudah. Wajah Kyungsoo berubah seketika. Kyungsoo berharap ini cuma mimpi lalu berharap cepat bangun dari mimpi buruknya. "Appa, bagaimana bisa menyuruh orang lain belajar kembali setelah ia lulus ?"

"IQ-mu kalah dengannya. IQ-nya 175, tak masalah bagi seorang Kai untuk belajar kembali"Kyungsoo seperti ingin menghantam kepala ayahnya itu. Ia heran, kenapa ayahnya disebut orang terpintar di korea selatan tapi ucapannya tak nyambung dengan maksud kalimat Kyungsoo.

"Yasudahlah, terserah abeoji. Senang bertemu denganmu, pengawal Kim"Kyungsoo kalah berdebat. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit minta diistirahatkan akibat perdebatan yang ia yakini tak akan ada ujungnya.

2 Heart (Kaisoo)

.

.

.

Disini Kyungsoo berdiri, membantu sang ayah membagi-bagikan korban kapal Sewol yang tenggelam. Kyungsoo merasa ayahnya menyindirnya saat ini, karena ia hobi menghambur-hamburkan uang. Tapi, ia juga tidak pernah menyombongkan diri dengan harta ayahnya yang melimpah ruah itu. Toh, semua duit itu duit negara. Tak berhak, Kyungsoo menyombongkan harta itu.

"Kyungsoo, kau lihat bukan ? Masih banyak yang membutuhkan uang. Kau malah apa ? Menghamburkan uang ?"Sekali lagi, ayahnya menyindirnya. Sudah tak terhitung jumlahnya, Kyuhyun menyindir Kyungsoo.

"Kai, ayo kita makan. Aku lapar"Jongin menurut saat tangannya ditarik. Hingga mereka berdua, makan dipinggiran jalan pedagang kaki lima.

"Ayo kita makan kaki ayam"Kyungsoo langsung memasukkan kaki ayam kedalam mulutnya. Ia menutup matanya karena begitu enak. Kyungsoo memberikan kaki ayam pada Jongin. Jongin terdiam. Ia tak pernah menyantap makanan korea selatan sebelumnya. Kyungsoo yang kesal, akhirnya memasukkan kaki ayam itu kedalam mulut Jongin.

"Kunyahlah ! Kau kenapa sih ? Kau seperti partai utara saja yang baru pertama kali merasakan kaki ayam. Apa rumahmu itu desa pedalaman di jeolla ? Atau orang tua angkatmu, tak boleh kau memakan makanan kuman ini ?"Jongin tak membalas ucapannya seperti biasanya. Kyungsoo mendecakkan lidahnya. Ia kembali mengunyah kaki ayam itu sambil menatap Jongin.

"Bisakah kau berekspresi sedikit ? Aku tau, jeolla memang tak suka suasana kota besar seperti Seoul. Tapi, paling gak kau diangkat orang tua angkatmu untuk tinggal di seoul"Jongin lagi-lagi tak membalas. Ia malah sibuk, memakan kaki ayam yang ada dihadapannya. Kyungsoo yang kesal, mengambil tusukan gigi yang dipegangnya.

"Apa kau robot ?"Satu kalimat yang mendeskripsikan gadis itu diotak Jongin yaitu 'bodoh'. Kyungsoo masih saja menatap Jongin dengan tatapan polosnya. "Marhae, Kai-ya"

"Animnida"Jika saja, ia bisa Judo ingin rasanya membanting orang yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Kyungsoo berucap dengan panjang lebar sedangkan Jongin hanya mengucapkan 1 kata 'ani'. Menakjubkan !

"Tapi, luka apa didahimu ? Seperti jahitan ?"Kyungsoo yang hendak memegang luka didahinya, ditepis oleh tangan Jongin. Jongin mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya dan menarik Kyungsoo untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Sampai didepan mobil, pegangan tangan Jongin dilepas. Kyungsoo menatapnya tajam Jongin.

"Tadi, apa yang kau lakukan ? Kasar sekali pada wanita ! Jika kau tidak mau dipegang dahimu, sama wanita, bilang ! Dasar manusia robot !"Kyungsoo benar-benar kesal, saat Jongin tak merespon apapun. Siapa sih yang memilih Jongin, sebagai pengawal pribadinya ?

.

.

.

"Tok, Tok"Pintu kamar Kyungsoo diketuk. Kyungsoo membiarkan ketukan pintu itu. Tapi, semakin lama ketukan itu semakin kencang. Kekesalan Kyungsoo berubah menjadi terkejut melihat 3 wanita sahabatnya itu datang pagi-pagi.

"Annyeong, sleeping beauty"Tao memberikan ucapan kedatangannya. Bukannya dibalas etika baik. Kyungsoo malah melempar bantal ke arah Tao. "Ya ! Do Kyungsoo ! Seharusnya kau berterima kasih ! Kami datang, karena kami dengar kau dipenjara dirumahmu sendiri"

"Aku bahagia kalian datang , jika kalian tau waktu"Mereka bertiga hanya merespon tertawa. Tawa mereka terhenti, saat Jongin masuk ke kamarnya.

"Nona, hari ini hari pertama kuliah di seoul. Nona mendapatkan kuliah siang hari ini."Jongin menunduk dan pergi lagi sebelum Kyungsoo sempat berkomentar.

"Aish, orang itu !"

"Siapa itu ? Apa kepala maid yang baru ? Kenapa masih muda sekali"Luhan iseng bertannya karena Luhan memang dekat dengan kepala maid sebelumnya dan baru melihat Jongin dirumah Kyungsoo.

"Ia, dia juga sangat tampan"Ucapan Tao spontan membuat Tao mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari ketiga gadis itu "Kenapa ? aku hanya bilang tampan ? Aku tidak bilang aku mencintainya atau menyukainya ? Aku hanya menilai wajah laki-laki itu secara objektif"

"Dia adalah pengawal pribadiku, yang akan mengikutiku 24 jam"

"Mwo ?"Ketiga gadis itu merespon hal sama. Terkejut. Bagaimana bisa, tampangnya tak seperti pengawal. Wajahnya tak pantas menjadi pengawal. Laki-laki itu lebih cocok menjadi seorang entertainer.

"Tak cocok. Ia lebih baik kerja bersama Chanyeol dientertain"Tao dan Luhan mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo, hati-hati dengannya. Kau bisa, kena perangkap hatinya."Kyungsoo mendelik. Menganggap remeh omongan Baekhyun.

"Kau jangan menganggap remeh omongan Baekhyun. Omongan Baekhyun terbukti pada diriku dan Sehun akhirnya berubah jadi cinta. Apalagi kau ? 24 jam selalu bersama. Pasti akan lebih cepat merubah itu menjadi cinta"Mendengar perkataan Luhan, Baekhyun menepuk dadanya seakan bangga dengan penuturannya soal cinta.

"Oh ya, Tao. Akhirnya kau menikah juga dengan Yifan. Setelah, kau punya hubungan yang panjang dengan lelaki barongsai itu"Tao terkikik mendengarnya. Ia mencoba mengingat bagaimana peristiwa kelam itu lewat begitu saja.

"Yifan membatalkan pertungannya dengan Lao Hen didepan orang tuanya dan mengajakku untuk kedepan panggung. Ia melamarku pada saat itu. Kau tau bukan, aku bukan keluarga kaya seperti kalian bertiga. Ayah tiriku hanya pegawai SNS dikorea. Sedangkan Yifan ? Ayah tirinya adalah bos ayahku. Sudahlah, hal itu tak usah dibahas. Yang penting, aku sekarang bahagia akhirnya bisa menikahi Yifan. Makanya, kalian cepatlah sebarkan undang kalian"

"Kami tidak mau menikah dini"Mereka bertiga mengucapkannya serempak seperti menyindir Tao yang ingin menikah muda di usia 23 tahun (Umur internasional)

"Tapi, berapa umur pengawal pribadimu ? Kelihatannya ia seumuran dengan Sehun ?"Kyungsoo mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Luhan bahwa Jongin seumuran dengan Sehun yang hanya terpaut 2 tahun dari Kyungsoo dan Luhan.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin sampai dikampus SNU. Kyungsoo dan Jongin melihat namanya komputer pengumuman. Kyungsoo tak kaget, ketika nama Jongin terdapat dikelasnya juga. Cih ! Yasudahlah. Jongin memilih bangku paling belakang. Dan Kyungsoo duduk didepannya. Tiba-tiba, seorang wanita cantik duduk disamping Kyungsoo.

"Annyeong haseyo"Ia menunduk. Kyungsoo menunduk hormat padanya.

"Kau kyungsoo eonni kan ? Anak presiden Do"Pipi Kyungsoo memerah. Kyungsoo mengangguk. Percuma saja ia bohong. Semua disitus politik terdapat namanya terpampang dihalaman depan.

"Eonni, ingin meneruskan jejak sang ayah ya ? Ah iya aku lupa memperkenalkan diri, namaku Jiyeon. Ahn Jiyeon"

"Nde, senang berkenalan denganmu"Kyungsoo menampilkan gigi putihnya. Jiyeon menoleh dan menemukan laki-laki yang duduk dibelakangnya.

"Hm, Oppaneun ottoke ireumi dweseyo ?"Jiyeon memberikan tangannya untuk mengajak Jongin berkenalan. Namun, Jongin tak merespon dan hanya membaca materi yang ada dibukunya.

"Sudahlah, orang itu robot"Jiyeon menaikkan alisnya mendengar Kyungsoo.

"Eonni mengenalnya?"Kyungsoo membelokan matanya. Ia menyadari kebodohannya.

"A..Ani, hanya saja aku juga mengajaknya berkenalan, namun ia tak meresponku"Kyungsoo tertawa garing. Ia berharap, Jiyeon tidak menyadarinya. Jangan sampai, ketahuan ia membawa bodyguard. Omongan mereka berdua terhenti, ketika profesor yang mengajar dikelasnya datang.

"Selamat pagi"Profesor itu melihat sekeliling dan tampak terkejut melihat Kyungsoo berada di kelasnya. "Sungguh sebuah kehormatan bagiku, mengajar anak presiden korea."Kyungsoo hanya membalas dengan senyuman dan menundukkan badannya.

"Baiklah, kita mulai. Saya memulai materi yang saya jabarkan dari ideologi Daehan Minguk. Coba jelaskan, nona Kyungsoo ideologinya ?"Kyungsoo terdiam. Otaknya terasa bolong. Ia selalu mendapat nilai jelek mata pelajaran politik. Tiba-tiba, Jongin mengangkat jarinya. Ia berdiri, agar profesornya dapat melihat wajahnya.

" Pertama, demokrasi merupakan bentuk pemerintahan yang lebih baik. Kedua, anggota masyarakat memiliki kebebasan intelektual penuh, termasuk kebebasan berbicara, kebebasan beragama dan kebebasan pers. Ketiga, pemerintah hanya mengatur kehidupan masyarakat secara terbatas. Keputusan yang dibuat hanya sedikit untuk rakyat sehingga rakyat dapat belajar membuat keputusan untuk diri sendiri. Keempat, kekuasaan dari seseorang terhadap orang lain merupakan hal yang buruk. Oleh karena itu, pemerintahan dijalankan sedemikian rupa sehingga penyalahgunaan kekuasaan dapat dicegah. Pendek kata, kekuasaan dicurigai sebagai hal yang cenderung disalahgunakan, dan karena itu, sejauh mungkin dibatasi. Kelima, suatu masyarakat dikatakan berbahagia apabila setiap individu atau sebagian besar individu berbahagia. Walau masyarakat secara keseluruhan berbahagia, kebahagian sebagian besar individu belum tentu maksimal. Dengan demikian, kebaikan suatu masyarakat atau rezim diukur dari seberapa tinggi indivivu berhasil mengembangkan kemampuan-kemampuan dan bakat-bakatnya."Kyungsoo melongo. Sedangkan Kangin _Daeseongsaniem_ merespon berbeda dengan Kyungsoo. Profesor Kangin tersenyum atas jawaban pintar Jongin.

"Maaf nona Do, sepertinya anda harus belajar orang biasa seperti .."

"Kai, Daeseongsaem" Kalimat itu membuat siswa yang ada didalam kelasnya menahan tawa. Mereka tertawa, seorang anak presiden sendiri tak mengetahui ideologi negaranya. Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Jongin yang membalas tatapan tajam Kyungsoo tanpa ada ekspresi apapun.

"_Lihat saja kau, manusia robot. Aku akan membalasmu"_

.

.

Jongin menunggu didepan parkiran tempat universitasnya. Ia menunggu Kyungsoo yang tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya. Jongin terus memerhatikan jam tangannya dan karena merasa curiga, ia mulai mencari seluruh kampus. Namun, Kyungsoo tak ada. Jongin baru menyadari, Kyungsoo berhasil kabur darinya.

'Drrrt...Drrttt'

Handphone Jongin berdering, Ia menemukan nama Kyungsoo didalam kotak masuk pesannya. Jongin merasa semakin bodoh karena membaca pesan Kyungsoo.

_From : Nona Kyungsoo_

_Ah, maaf aku baru memberitahukanmu. Hari ini, aku bersama teman-temanku ke tak bisa menolaknya, :3 . Jadi, jika kau mau mengikutiku kembali, silahkan jemput aku ke club ya pengawal manusia robot ! :D See You In There, Kim Kai-ssi._

_._

_._

.

Jongin memberhentikan mobilnya, disebuah club yang cukup terkenal di Seoul. Jongin menghela nafasnya, kemudian ia pun masuk ke dalam club. Semua wanita, melihat ke arah Jongin. Semua mata wanita itu berbinar. Badannya yang gagah, kulitnya yang berbeda dari asia timur lainnya membuat Jongin ada aura tersendiri. Jongin mencoba melihat keseluruh sudut, untuk mencari Kyungsoo.

'_Cklek'_

Jongin membuka salah satu pintu. Dan Jongin terperangah pemandangan apa yang ia lihat dengan matanya saat ini. Jongin melihat, sebuah pasangan couple yang Jongin yakin mereka bukanlah suami istri sedang bercumbu dengan mesranya. Lelaki yang sedang bercumbu itu pun berhenti dan menatap Jongin.

"Joseonghwamnida, saya tidak sengaja."Jongin tersadar dari lamunannya. Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya untuk melupakan pemandangan yang ia lihat. Di Korea Utara ia hanya melihat pedang, pistol dan boneka buatan untuk latihan militernya. Melihat hal seperti ini, adalah yang pertama kalinya selama ia hidup itupun karena Kyungsoo !

'Drrrttt...Drrrrttt'

Handphone Jongin bergetar. Jongin mengambil handphone dari balik saku jasnya. Ia menatap kesal, pesan yang dikirimkan dari seseorang. Jongin mengubah nama pengirimnya, karena ulahnya tersebut.

_From : Wanita Terkutuk_

_Bagaimana Kim Kai-ssi harimu di Club ? Menyenangkan bukan ? Nikmatilah ! Tak apa-apa, kau tak usah memikirkanku. Aku sudah sampai rumah dan sudah tiduran dikamarku. Jadi, berpestalah !_

_Ps : Ucapkan terima kasih padaku ! karena berkatku, Kau bisa menikmati pesta di club itu. Club itu, terkenal banyak wanita cantik_

_._

_._

_Hai, gimana ? Menarik gak ? Ini chapter ke 2 belum ada Konfliknya ya. Jangan lupa review :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**_2 Heart (Kaisoo)_**

**_Main Cast : _**

**_- Kim Jongin as Kim Kai _**

**_- D.O as Do Kyungsoo_**

**_- U-KNOW Yunho as Jung Yun Ho_**

**_- Cho Kyuhyun as Do Kyuhyun_**

**_- Hangeng as Heol Yong Guk_**

**_Support Cast : _**

**_- Lee Min Ho as Kim Min Ho _**

**_- Baekhyun as Byun Baekhyun_**

**_- Xi Luhan as Shin Lu Han_**

**_- TAO as Huang Zi tao_**

**_- Kris as Wu Yifan_**

**_Cameo Cast :_**

**_- Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol_**

**_- Xiumin as Kim Min Seok_**

**_- Sehun as Oh Sehun_**

**_- Chen as Kim Jong Dae_**

_Cast disini milik tuhan dan emaknya yang ngelahirin tapi plot ini asli dan murni dari saya. Karena, saya tertarik dengan latar belakang korea Utara. Terima kasih yang sudah review ya :)_

_**Selamat membaca, reader**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hari ini, Salah satu keluarga Oh sedang sibuk menelepon namun tampak terlihat frustasi. 2 keluarga Oh hanya melihat orang itu dengan tampak 'ada apa sih'

"Kenapa bisa mendadak seperti itu, tuan."Orang itu mencoba mencoba menahan suaranya agar tidak emosi. Tapi, tidak dengan wajahnya. Wajahnya geram. Terlihat sekali, bahwa dia diujung kemarahannya. "Terserahlah, saya kecewa dengan kalian"Pria itu mematikan teleponnya dan langsung membantingnya sehingga membuat orang yang duduk disampingnya, harus bangkit karena keterkejutannya.

"Ada Apa ?"Satu-satunya wanita dalam keluarga Oh itu mencoba memberikan teh hangat agar pikiran pria itu bisa dingin.

"Jika Dara nuna sepertiku, kau juga akan kesal. Yungi aktris rendahan itu, se-enaknya saja membatalkan kontraknya dengan kami. Dan waktunya, hanya 2 hari lagi pemotretan majalahnya ! Akan susah, untuk mencari model lagi yang cocok untuk tema Jang Ok Jung dan raja"Ia menutup mukanya. Kesal.

"Bukannya, adik terakhir kita punya wanita cantik."Mendengar hal itu, pria itu menoleh padanya ''Kau membicarakan Luhan, nuna ?"Anak terakhir dari keluarga Oh itu akhirnya angkat suara kalau sudah mengenai pacarnya.

"Oh Sehun, apa ia tak punya rencana untuk hari rabu, esok ?"Pria itu mencoba kepada Oh Sehun. Anak terakhir dari keluarga Oh.

"Biar aku coba"Sehun mencoba menelepon Luhan. Pria itu hanya memanjatkan doa agar ia tak punya acara. Agar, ia tak perlu pusing untuk mencari model kembali.

"Oh, Sehun-ah"Jawabnya manja membuat Sehun kalau ada didekatnya, ingin memeluk kekasihnya disebrang sana.

"Apa rabu besok, kau punya acara ?"

"Hari rabu besok, aku harus mengikuti acara fashion week di Paris. Ada apa, memangnya ?"Sehun melihat kakak laki-lakinya itu kembali menggerutu karena mendengar jawaban dari Luhan.

"Ah, aku bisa gila ! Kenapa harus mengambil tema kolosial !"Teriaknya frustasi ketika Sehun sudah mematikan teleponnya.

"Sabar, Sang Hyun-ah. Ah, bagaimana kalau Kyungsoo ?"Sehun dengan Thunder hanya bisa saling menatap. Sang Hyun kemudian membalasnya dengan tarik nafas yang panjang.

"Nuna, jangan mengada-ada. Kyungsoo itu anak presiden. Apa, ia tak sibuk ?"Sang Hyun terus saja berbicara tak mengijinkan Dara untuk mengucapkan satu kata pun padanya.

"Kenapa tidak ? Kyungsoo mempunyai wajah khas Korea yang belum bercampur dengan ras apapun. Kyungsoo mempunyai cantik alami, tanpa melakukan operasi. Bagiku, itu sangat tepat memilih Kyungsoo sebagai model kolosialmu."Omongan Sandara ada benarnya. Sehun agak ragu untuk menghubungi Kyungsoo.

Ia mencoba bersabar sampai pada saatnya "Yeoboseyo"Kyungsoo mengangkat panggilannya dari seberang sana.

"Kyungsoo nuna ? Apa kau tidak sibuk, hari ini ?"

"Tidak, baru saja aku mandi. Ada apa ?"Sandara dan Thunder saling memandang jam. Jam menunjukkan jam 1 siang. Dan apa katanya ? Ia baru saja mandi. Kyungsoo, yang malang kejelekannya tersebar di keluarga Oh hari ini.

"Hari rabu, apa ada acara ?"Terdengar dari seberang sana Kyungsoo sedang mendiskusikan jadwalnya pada seseorang. Entah siapa itu, Sehun tidak tau pasti. "Aku sudah berbicara dengan Kai, sepertinya tidak ada."

Jawaban Kyungsoo membuat Thunder meneriaki kata hore dimulutnya. Thunder langsung mengambil handphone Sehun dan berbicara pada Kyungsoo. "Bisakah kau datang ke studioku, hari rabu ?"

"Bisa saja, oppa. Tapi ada apa ?"Ada nada kekhawatiran dari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pasti berpikiran macam-macam tentang dirinya.

"Itu rahasia. Terima kasih, Kyungsoo-ssi"

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah menunggu didepan studio Sehun. Kyungsoo tersenyum sumringah, melihat kakaknya Sehun itu datang. Ia menggunakan Jas-nya untuk menutupi kepalanya agar tidak kehujanan.

"Maaf menunggu lama Kyungsoo-ssi"Thunder membungkukan badannya kemudian Kyungsoo pun membakas bungkukkannya.

'_Thunder oppa, semakin tampan saja'_Kyungsoo terus saja menelusuri ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki Thunder. Kyungsoo diam-diam, memang menganggumi Thunder. Tidak lebih dari itu. Cintanya masih tersimpan rapat untuk Kim Min Seok. Cinta pertamanya.

"Ayo, masuk Kyung dan hmm, pengawalmu, Kyung ?"Kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan. Jongin menunduk hormat tanpa berkata apapun padanya. Didalam, Thunder memberikan hot chocolate pada keduanya.

"Sebenarnya, tujuanku mengajakmu ke studiumu karena, aku ingin kau menjadi model kolosial dimajalahku"Kyungsoo tersedak minumannya karena ucapan Thunder padanya. Kyungsoo tidak mungkin salah dengar. Karena, Sang Hyun berada disampingnya.

"Apa ? Tapi, oppa. Bagaimana, kalau ayahku marah ?"Sang Hyun melirik ke arah Jongin. "Suruh saja, ia berbohong. Aku memilihmu, karena dirimu bermuka wajah cantik natural. Lalu, kau juga punya kecantikan khas korea tanpa kau melakukan operasi apapun. Kumohon ?"Alasan Kyungsoo tak bisa menolaknya hanya satu, wajah memohonnya itu sangat tampan. Kenapa, Sehun mempunyai kakak setampan ini sih ?

.

.

.

"Satu, dua, tiga. Ckrek"Kai melihat Kyungsoo memakai pakaian ala ratu jaman Joseon membuatnya tak berhenti terpanah. Jongin seperti tidak menyesal, menyutujui ide konyol Kyungsoo untuk berbohong.

"_Ayolah, Kai. Aku mohon ? Kali ini saja"Kai masih diam membisu. Ia tak akan pernah menyetujui ide gila dari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terus saja menarik lengan jas-nya sambil memohon. _

"_Kai, ayolah. Kapan lagi, aku bisa satu pekerjaan dengan Thunder oppa ? Hm ?"Kyungsoo terus saja memohon layaknya anak kecil. _

"_Nona muda. Walaupun, saya berbohong. Nona muda, anak dari presiden. Semua akan membaca majalah itu. Pasti, mereka akan tau siapa anda."Jongin yang hendak pergi ditahan oleh tangan Kyungsoo. Tenaganya membuat jarak antara Jongin dan Kyungsoo hanya jauh beberapa centimeter saja. _

"_Kumohon. Lagipula, aku bukan model pakaian seksi. Dan, aku menunjukkan baju kebanggaan kita. Hanbok. Oke ? Bagaimana ? Kumohon, hanya sekali saja. Hanboman?"Jongin menghela nafasnya terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya seorang Kim Jongin menyerah dan mengizinkannya. _

Kyungsoo memakai pakaian hanbok bak jaman kerajaan. Sungguh, semua wanita akan iri dengannya. Kyungsoo benar-benar anggun layaknya ratu In-Ha. Semua staff yang memandangnya, terus saja berdecak kagum.

"Kau benar-benar seperti ratu. Kau cantik Kyungsoo-ssi"Mulutnya terus saja memuji Kyungsoo walaupun kini ia sibuk mengamati sisi Kyungsoo agar hasilnya terlihat indah.

"Benarkah ?"Saat Thunder mengacungkan jempolnya, saat itu pula seorang Kyungsoo pipinya berubah merah. Tak salah, jika ia seperti itu bukan ? Tapi, tanpa sadar ada satu orang yang kelihatan tidak suka. Dia adalah Kim Jongin. Jangan tanya mengapa ? Karena Jongin tidak tau, mengapa ia kesal melihat kedekatan mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang bersiap-siap, membereskan peralatannya. Tak lupa, Jongin juga ikut turut membantu membereskan dan memasukkannya kedalam mobil.

"Kau sudah bersiap-siap untuk pulang ?"Kyungsoo tersentak ketika menemukan Thunder disampingnya. Lagi-lagi, Kyungsoo salah tingkah. Kyungsoo satu-satunya fans berat fotografer ganteng itu.

"Kenapa, kau tidak pernah main lagi kerumah, Kyung ?"Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya "oppa tau kan, aku siapa ?"

"Kau tau Kyung, kau beruntung di lahirkan dari ayah yang kini menjabat sebagai presiden dan ibumu itu penyanyi tercantik tahun 90-an."Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Tidak se-enak kelihatannya. Sehun, tau diriku seperti apa, oppa. Terima kasih, untuk hari ini menjadikanku sebagai model. Paling tidak, aku bisa menyalurkan cita-citaku yang tak bisa tersampaikan itu. Hahaha"Tawanya dibarengi tawaan dari seorang Thunder.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa tidur. Ia terus saja, berguling kesana-kemari. Ia juga tidak tau, kenapa dirinya tak bisa tidur. Ia mengambil handphonenya dan mendengarkan musiknya dengan headphonenya. Kyungsoo melangkah ke jendela yang mengarah pada taman belakang. Ia terkejut, melihat Jongin didalam sana. Jongin, disana sedang melatih bela dirinya dengan boneka buatan.

"Wah"Ucapan itu melesat saja dimulutnya melihat aksi Jongin. Ia menikmati pemandangan itu. Ia bersembunyi, ketika Jongin menoleh ke arah kamarnya. Ia tersentak kaget, ketika tangan Jongin mengenai pisau.

"Argh"Jongin mengambil handuk basah dan mengusap lukanya. Baginya, luka seperti ini sudah biasa. Ia mengistirahatkan dirinya dan duduk dikursi taman. Kyungsoo panik, langsung meninggalkan tempatnya dan langsung menuju ke bawah, tapi langkahnya terhenti. Tak yakin, untuk melanjutkan langkahnya ia pun kembali tiduran sambil menggigit bibirnya. Kyungsoo mencoba memeriksa jendela kembali, tapi ia tak menemukan Jongin disana lagi. Mungkin, Jongin sudah kembali. Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Kyungsoo kembali mencoba tidur, tapi ia memikirkan luka tangan Jongin.

"Apa ia baik-baik saja ? Apa yang kau pikirkan, Kyungsoo ! Kau jangan bodoh ! Ia hanya pengawalmu, Kyungsoo"Kyungsoo kini benar-benar memejamkan matanya dan kini ia benar-benar tertidur. Namun, ditengah tidurnya ia tersenyum. Entah, apa yang Kyungsoo impikan.

.

.

.

"Mana karya tulis kalian ? Kumpulkan"Semua sibuk mengumpulkan kecuali Kyungsoo. Mukanya panik. Ia baru teringat bahwa ia diberikan perintah membuat karya tulis. Tiba-tiba, Jongin melempar karya tulis pada Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo tak mengerti. Jongin memberikan kode pada Kyungsoo untuk memberikannya pada profesor Kangin. Kyungsoo tersenyum pada Jongin. Karena, berkat dirinya hidupnya selamat dari hukuman mematikan.

"Kai-ssi"Jongin berdiri dan menunduk. Terlihat, dari muka profesor Kangin ia marah pada Jongin. "Keluar kau, dan bersihkan aula"Kyungsoo menoleh pada Jongin. Jadi, karya tulis yang Jongin berikan itu untuk menyelamatkannya dan ia tak membuat dua. Kyungsoo, kau berdosa. Jongin berlalu, pamit pada profesor Kangin.

Jongin memasuki sebuah aula yang cukup besar. Ia membawa peralatan bersih-bersih. Ia menggulung celana panjangnya. Kemudian, ia mulai membersihkan aula tersebut sedikit demi sedikit.

"Kai-ya !"Diujung sana seorang gadis yang membuat Jongin terkejut muncul. Ia mengambil sebagian alat bersih-bersihnya, tanpa memedulikan Jongin yang kini menatapnya kesal.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan ?"Teriak Kyungsoo saat Jongin mengambil peralatan bersih-bersih yang dipegang Kyungsoo "Nona muda, buat apa saya menolong nona muda. Kalau, nona muda juga dikeluarkan ?"

Kyungsoo mengambil kembali peralatan bersih-bersihnya. "Aku tidak mau, memberikan dosaku kepada orang lain."Kyungsoo pun mulai membersihkan lantai aula namun Kyungsoo malah membuatnya becek.

"Biarkan saya saja nona, saya mohon"Kyungsoo akhirnya mengalah dan memberikan alat bersih-bersihnya kembali pada Jongin.

"Kau tau, baru kali ini ada profesor yang menghukum dengan cara bersih-bersih. Tidak, langsung dikurangi nilainya. Ataumungkin, jadi E ? Profesor aneh"Komentarnya. Jongin, tak merespon apapun. Masih sibuk mengepel lantai. Kyungsoo menatap telapak tangan kanan Jongin yang masih terbalut perban.

"Kenapa dengan tanganmu ?"Kyungsoo berpura-pura tidak tau, dan mencoba bertanya padanya. Tapi, apa yang ia dapatkan ? Nothing ! Jongin, tidak merespon ucapannya. Sampai akhirnya, tak terasa ia sudah mengepel lantai aula yang cukup besar untuk dibereskan satu orang. Jongin jatuh terduduk, nafasnya tersenggal. Ia mencoba memenjamkan matanya, untuk menetralkan sakit dikepalanya. Dari tadi pagi, ia memang merasa fisiknya tidak baik.

"Nona muda"Setelah sakit kepalanya merasa berkurang, ia membangunkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan ia tersadar bahwa ia tertidur. Aula ini menjadi sempurna, setelah dibersihkan oleh Jongin.

"Ayo kita ke profesor Kangin, nona"

.

.

.

Jongin masuk kedalam ruangan tembak untuk kembali melatih kemampuannya menembak. Tapi, untuk kali ini banyak tembakan yang meleset dan tidak tepat pada sasaran. Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Pandangannya sudah tidak terlihat jelas.

"Hei, Kai-ya"Pria itu menyapa Jongin sambil memasukkan peluru kedalam pistolnya. Jongin tak menyahut, dan kembali menembak. Baginya, berbicara membuat tenaga yang tersisa akan habis. Kini Jongin benar-benar kehilangan tenanganya. Jongin tidak punya tenaga untuk menarik pelatuknya.

"Kai-ya, kau pucat. Ada yang bisa Jimin bantu, mungkin ?"Pria yang bernama Jimin itu bingung saat Jongin menjatuhkan senapannya lalu memegang kepalanya.

"KAI-YA ! Kai, bangun !"Jongin tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Badannya menggigil. Jimin memeriksa kening Jongin yang menurutnya suhunya terlalu tinggi untuk orang sehat. Jimin menggendong Jongin dan tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa dengan Kai ?"Terlihat sekali, bahwa Kyungsoo panik. Kyungsoo berfikir, bahwa ini karena dirinya. Akibat, Kai harus menerima yang harusnya menjadi hukuman untuknya. Jimin menidurkan Kai sedangkan Kyungsoo membantunya menyelimuti Jongin.

"Jongin-ah, kau bisa dengar aku ? Buka mulutmu, aku ingin tau berapa suhumu ?"Jongin yang masih setengah sadar membuka mulutnya sedikit. Rambutnya basah, karena keringat selalu keluar dari dahinya.

"Pergilah, Jimin. Biar aku yang menjaga Kai disini."Tanpa komentar apapun, Jimin keluar dari kamar Jongin. Kyungsoo mengambil bangku dan duduk disamping, Kai. Kyungsoo memasukkan es dan menaruhnya di dahi Jongin. Kyungsoo menatapnya heran, saat air mata Jongin mengalir dari ujung matanya. Apa ia benar-benar kesakitan sehingga mengeluarkan aliran bening itu ?

"Halo, Oh Sehun"Kyungsoo mencoba meminta pertolongan pada Sehun melalui telepon. Dan Sehun hanya membalasnya dengan malas "Ada apa nuna ?"

"Kau kan dokter. Bisakah kau kerumahku ?"

"Siapa yang hamil, kau ?"Kalau Kyungsoo sudah didekatnya pasti Sehun sudah kena pukulan dari Kyungsoo. "Bukan ! Pengawalku ada yang sakit. Bisakah, kau memeriksanya ?"

"Nuna, aku itu dokter kandungan. Bukan dokter umum. Lagipula, sejak kapan nuna peduli dengan pengawalmu ? Jangan-jangan benar, yang dikatakan Luhan padamu"

"Maksudmu"Kyungsoo meminta penjelasan dari ucapan Sehun yang membuatnya tidak mengerti. Sehun terkikik "Kau menyukai pengawal Kai"

"Sudahlah Sehun, aku butuh bantuanmu memeriksa bukan menggodaku"Kyungsoo langsung menutup teleponnya. Kesal. Kyungsoo mendekat kearah Kai. Kyungsoo menyelusuri permukaan wajah Kai. Kemudian, merapihkan selimutnya. Tak sadar, akhirnya Kyungsoo tertidur disamping tempat tidur Jongin.

.

.

.

"Kai, tidak apa-apa. Ia hanya kurang istirahat."Seorang dokter yang diutus Sehun akhirnya datang memeriksa kondisi Jongin.

"Terima kasih, Jaekyung-ah"Kyungsoo menunduk hormat. Jaekyung menepuk pundak Kyungsoo "Tak apa-apa, eonni. Lagipula, temennya Sehun temannya aku juga. Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu"Jaekyung perempuan yang masih saudara dengan Sehun ini memberikan senyum hangatnya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengantarkan Jaekyung keluar rumahnya.

"Eonni, bolehkah aku tanya satu hal pada eonni ?"Kyungsoo menoleh lalu tersenyum "Tentu saja boleh. Tanyalah, apa yang ingin kau tanya."

"Aku melihatmu, sangat perhatian terhadap pengawal eonni tadi"Kyungsoo terdiam

"Hahahaha, tak apa-apa jika tak mau menja..."

"Dia sakit karena aku"Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil melanjutkan kalimatnya "Aku lupa membuat tugas makalah dari profesorku. Profesor itu sepertinya tau, bahwa Kai memberikan tugasnya padaku. Sehingga, hukumannya tidak hanya keluar tapi ia disuruh membersihkan 1 aula"

"Mwo ! Apa profesor itu sudah gila ? Seperti anak SMA saja, diperlakukan seperti itu"Kyungsoo tertawa mendengar kekesalan dari Jaekyung. Dan itu ucapan terakhir sebelum mereka akhirnya berpisah.

.

.

.

"_Apa alasanmu membantuku ?"Min Ho yang sedang meminum air mineralnya menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang berada di sampingnya. "Apa maksudmu, dengan senang hati membantu partai selatan"Kyuhyun mengulang ucapannya pada Minho sehingga membuat Minho tertawa kecil. _

"_Aku ingin membunuh Yong Guk"Jawaban jujur itu terlontar dari mulut Minho ditambah tatapan tajam yang entah ia berikan untuk siapa. "Aku dari awal sudah menduga, bahwa ia duri bagi partai utara. Ia juga yang membunuh istriku yang baru seminggu pulang dari rumah sakit setelah melahirkan anakku. Aku ingin menyelamatkan partai utara dari orang itu"Kyuhyun mengerti pasti ucapan MinHo. Seketika, ia mengingat keluarga kecilnya. Ia berpikir, apa yang dilakukan Sungmin dan putri kecilnya, Kyungsoo saat ini._

"_Ah, bolehkah aku minta satu hal padamu ?"Kyuhyun menoleh. Ia terdiam saat ekspresi MinHo berubah seketika. "Aku minta tolong padamu, seandainya aku mati ditangan Yong Guk"Ucapannya terhenti karena ia tak sanggup menahan air matanya dan mengalirkan air matanya jatuh tanpa isakan. _

"_Tolong jaga anakku dari tangan kotor itu. Aku tidak mau, Jongin diambil olehnya. Kumohon, Kyuhyun-ah."Kyuhyun terdiam. Namun pria itu memeluk MinHo. Jangan salah menyangka, bahwa mereka pasangan gay. Namun, Kyuhyun hanya membantu seseorang yang hatinya sedang rapuh. _

"_Aku janji, MinHo-ya. Aku janji"Kata Kyuhyun mantap. _

_._

_._

.

Kyuhyun tiba dirumah dengan arsitektur khas partai utara. Setelah, kematian Min-Ho. Kyuhyun langsung menepati janjinya untuk menjaga Jongin. Namun, yang ia dapat sia-sia. Jongin sudah tidak ada dirumahnya. Ia mencari bertahun-bertahun, namun sampai detik ini ia tidak dapatkan informasi tentang Jongin.

"Appa"Kyuhyun mendapatkan anaknya sudah memeluknya dari belakang. Kyungsoo terkejut saat mata ayahnya berair.

"Appa, ada apa ? Kenapa ayah menangis ?"Kyuhyun menggeleng berusah membuat Kyungsoo percaya bahwa ia tak apa-apa.

"Kyungsoo-ah, kau kan tau seminggu lagi ada hari wanita sedunia. Seperti biasa, kau akan berpidato untuk merayakannya"Kyungsoo menghela nafas seperti mengerti perintah ayahnya "Aku tau, aku akan mengecewakan ayah."

.

.

.

Jongin membuka perlahan kelopak matanya. Jongin mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali membiarkan sebuah cahaya masuk secara sempurna.

"Kai-ah, kau sudah sadar ?"Suara itu berasal dari mulut Jimin teman sekamarnya yang membawa makanan untuk Jongin. Jongin hendak bangun, namun Jongin kembali oleng dan untungnya Jimin menahannya.

"Kau bodoh, Kai. Jangan memaksakan dirimu. Kau masih tidak sehat."Jimin membantu Kai untuk mentidurkan Jongin kembali.

"Kau tau, nona muda Kyungsoo menunggumu semalaman."Ucapan Jimin sukses membuat Jongin memperbesar tatapan matanya.

"Apa ?"

"Apa kau tidak percaya padaku ? Nona muda, terlihat khawatir padamu. Ia menunggumu, ia memanggilkanmu dokter dan sekarang yang menyuruhku membawaku makanan untukmu, itu nona muda"Jongin harus terdiam sebentar untuk mencerna kedalam otaknya.

"Kau keluarlah"

"Apa ?"Tanpa harus menunggu protes dari Jimin. Jongin mendorong Jimin keluar dari kamar. Jimin lagi-lagi terkejut, saat Jongin berpakaian rapih saat keluar dari kamar.

"Kai-ah, kau masih sakit ! KAI ! AISH !"

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terkejut sekarang saat melihat Jongin masuk ke kelasnya. Kyungsoo menoleh kebelakang dimana Jongin duduk.

"Kenapa kau masuk ? Kau kan sakit ?"

"Saya pengawal nona muda. Saya merasa tidak melaksanakan tugas dengan baik saat saya meninggalkan nyonya begitu saja"Kyungsoo kesal karena ucapan Jongin. Apa dia, tidak tau bahwa ia mengurusi agar panas Jongin turun dengan menunggunya sepanjang malam.

"Yang benar, saja. Cih !"Jongin tersenyum. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah telinga Kyungsoo "Terima kasih, nona muda"Spontan Kyungsoo terkejut. Ia menoleh pada Jongin tapi Jongin pura-pura membaca materi kuliahnya. Lebih tepatnya, menghindari tatapan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Hari ini, Kyungsoo menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Pantulan dirinya yang sudah berhias membuatnya semakin cantik.

"Jangan menganggap rendah perjuangan wanita. Wanita itu, bia melakukan aktivitas mereka dengan bebas tanpa harus ada campur tangan kaum pria. Bisa dilihat, perdana menteri inggris adalah wanita. Namanya, a...Aish"Teriakan Kyungsoo membuat pria yang bernama Jongin itu terdiam sebentar sebelum masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Margaret Thacher, nona"Kyungsoo menoleh saat Jongin memberikan jawabannya. Ia mengigit bibirnya, kesal. Kyungsoo, berusaha menghafal pidatonya dari beberapa hari yang lalu. Namun, otaknya tak mampu mengingat nama-nama mereka. Kecuali _Chang Sang_ sebagai perdana menteri pada tahun 2002 dan _Hang Myeon Suk_ tahun 2007. Mengapa, ia harus mengahafal semua itu ? Tentu saja, sebagai anak presiden ia harus memberikan pidatonya untuk acara mempringati hari wanita internasional di gedung biru.

"Nona, sudah siap ?"Kyungsoo menggeleng. Ia menepuk pipinya pelan "Aku belum bisa menghafal nama-namanya"Jawabnya. Tapi, karena tak mau membuang-buang waktu, akhirnya Kyungsoo pun berangkat.

Di dalam mobil, Kyungsoo terus saja menghafalkan nama-nama wanita terpenting yang ada didalam sejarah. Beberapa kali, Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya. Ia bersumpah, bahwa ia tak senang menjadi anak presiden.

"Kai-ya"Kai menoleh dari balik kaca depannya agar bisa melihat Kyungsoo yang duduk dibelakang "Bagaimana, menurutmu aku bisa melakukannya ?"

"Kenapa nona tak bisa ? Buktinya, kemarin nona muda bisa bersaing dengan saya"Jongin menjawab enteng tapi tatapannya terfokus pada pemandangan jalanan.

"Kai-ssi, apa rahasiamu mendapatkan iq 175 itu ?"Kai menoleh terkejut karena Kyungsoo mendekatkan badannya kedepan sehingga jarak pandangnya membuat seorang Jongin gugup setengah mati.

"A..ku, tidak tau nona muda"Menyadari pertanyaannya yang begitu bodoh, Kyungsoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Mereka pun sudah sampai gedung biru. Kyungsoo turun dengan anggunnya menjadi santapan berita Korea Selatan bahkan mancanegara.

.

.

.

"Selamat siang, semuanya"MC itu menyambut ribuan para penonton. "Saya Yoo Jae Suk, merasa terhormat dengan diundang menjadi MC dalam acara nasional seperti ini. Baiklah, pembuka dari acara peringatan hari wanita internasional akan ada pidato dari putri presiden, Do Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo keluar dari balik panggung, dengan hanbok modern-nya. Ia mengetuk microfonnya beberapa kali. Bukan, ia bukan memastikan microfonnya itu berfungsi atau bukan. Melainkan, ia gugup saat ini.

"Annyeong hasimnika, saya Do Kyungsoo"Kyungsoo menunduk dan menghela nafasnya sebentar "Saya, akan memberikan beberapa speech secara singkat tentang perjuangan wanita yang membuat wanita diakui di dalam sejarah. Kebanyakan pria, banyak menganggap bahwa derajat pria lebih tinggi atau mungkin ia tak bisa dipercaya, untuk mengabdi untuk negara. Contohnya"Kyungsoo terdiam. Gawat, ia lupa namanya. Kyungsoo, memainkan jari jempolnya tanpa disadari semuanya. Banyak, para penjabat-penjabat mulai saling berbisik. Mereka semua, melecehkan Kyungsoo.

Tiba-tiba, lampu semuanya mati. Hanya, lampu ditempat Kyungsoo berdiri. Kyungsoo melihat sekeliling untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Ia terkejut menemukan Jongin berdiri dibagian atas dengan memegang beberapa papan.

'Saya, akan membantu nona muda' Kyungsoo membaca tulisan besar itu di papan dimana Jongin membawanya. 4 kali ! ini adalah ke empat kalinya, ia melihat mata itu membentuk menjadi bulan sabit. Kyungsoo melipat bibirnya, dan kembali mengambil mikrofonnya

"Seperti _Margaret Thatcher__, _yang menjadi perdana menteri Britania Raya pada tahun 4 mei 1979 sampai dengan 28 November 1990. Berarti, tandanya ia mampu memimpin 11 tahun, 208 hari. Tak kalah, dengan para pemimpin pria pada umumnya."Jongin membalikkan papannya kembali. Jongin, membantu Kyungsoo. Ia tak tau, kenapa ia ingin membantu gadis cantik itu. Jongin menatap gadis itu memberikan pidatonya. Terkadang, ia tersenyum saat gadis itu memberikan lawakan dalam pidatonya.

"Jadi, bukan berarti kita tak bisa melakukan apapun. Wanita mempunyai hak, dan kita dapat memberikan pengabdian kita pada negara. Saya, Do Kyungsoo. Terima kasih"Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah atas namun, ia tak menemukan sosok Jongin lagi disana. Ia pamit dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau he.."Ucapan selamat Kyuhyun, Kyungsoo abaikan. Ia mencari, dimana Jongin berada. Ia tersenyum ketika menemukan Jongin duduk didepan mobilnya.

"Kai-ya"Kai berdiri dan sebuah kejadian tak terduga terjadi pada dirinya. Kyungsoo memeluknya erat. Sejak kapan, seorang Kim Jongin tak tega dengan seseorang ? Perlahan-lahan, Jongin membalas pelukan Kyungsoo.

"Gomawo, Kai. Jeongmal, Gomawo"Ucapan itu terlontar di bibir Kyungsoo yang masih dalam dekapan Jongin saat ini.

K

A

I

S

O

O

EPILOGUE

"Jangan menganggap rendah perjuangan wanita. Wanita itu, bia melakukan aktivitas mereka dengan bebas tanpa harus ada campur tangan kaum pria. Bisa dilihat, perdana menteri inggris adalah wanita. Namanya, Margareth Thacther dia...ARGH ! DO KYUNGSOO BODOH"Kyungsoo berteriak sendiri di dalam kamar. Tanpa sadar, Jongin yang tadinya ingin latihan akhirnya terhenti langkahnya dan mengintip sedikit dikamar Kyungsoo.

"Dia perdana menteri, bodoh ! Kenapa, tidak menghafal namanya seperti Eric Nam, Tablo, TOP, G-Dragon, Kangta atau Anthony ! Sial !"Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Jongin menggeleng dan beralalu pergi. Lgi-lagi, langkahnya terhenti. Kali ini, ia berbalik arah kembali.

"Pengawal kim"Jongin menjegat pengawal Kim Woobin saat ini "Ah, apa kau tau tempat penyimpanan papan yang sudah tak terpakai ?"

Woobin menggeleng padanya "Setau aku, semua papan itu sudah dibuang jika tak terpakai. Memangnya, ada apa ?"

"Animnida, Gamshamnida"Pamit Jongin. Tentu saja, Jongin tak mau memberi taukannya untuk apa. Jongin akhirnya memutuskan mengganti pakaian pengawalnya menjadi memakai kaos dan topinya. Jongin berlalu ke arah supermarket.

"Selamat siang, ada yang bisa saya bantu"Tanya pegawai toko itu ramah "Aku mencari papan untuk melukis yang berukuran besar. Apakah ada ?"Pegawai toko itu, langsung menunjukkan benda yang diinginkan Jongin. Jongin tersenyum, saat menemukannya.

"Berapa ?"

.

.

.

Jongin membawa perlengkapan itu kedalam kamarnya. Karena, bentuknya yang sangat besar. Ia harus, memasangnya sendiri. Ia menulis kalimat yang ada didalam pidato Kyungsoo dengan menggunakan spidol transparan. Setelah merasa selesai, ia mengecek dengan memakai sensor lampu. Tulisan-tulisan itu, menjadi nyata. Ada satu rahasia, diakhir lembaran itu.

'_Aku mencintaimu, nona muda'_ Tulisan itu hanya menjadi rahasia dari Kim Jongin yang tidak akan pernah ia berikan pada Kyungsoo atau mungkin suatu hari nanti. Entahlah.

_Oh tidak ! FF APA INI ! Aloha, saya comeback dengan membawa ff two heart. (yang mau Kyoulsarang, sepertinya harus menunggu lebih lama lagi). Maafkan aku ya yeorobun jika ff di part ini tidak seru menurut yeorobun. Saya, lagi dikuras otaknya untuk ujian masuk ptn. Jadi begitulah ffnya se-adanya. Tapi, chapter berikutnya aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi. Oh ya, ada salah satu komentar ngomong bahwa gak boleh mengumbar kehidupan real ? Emang saya, ngumbar kehidupan real ? Soal akun pekaikim ? Itu akun fangirl saya ibu-ibu, bapak2. Tapi tenang saja. Sudah saya ganti seutuhnya. Jadi, ost-ost ff ini wkwkwk. Oh ya, jangan lupa review ya reader. Maaf, saya ngulur konfliknya __ Romance dulu gak apa-apa kan ya ? . Maaf juga, belum ngeluarin Yunho. Namun sejelek apapun itu.____Tapi, menurut saya. Alangkah, baiknya sebagai manusia*asik* yang termasuk makhluk sosial dapat mengapresiasi karya orang lain. __**"Orang yang ingin karyanya dihargai, maka hargailah karya orang lain" **__Oke, salam cinta dari Kyungsoo dan Jongin. _

_._

_._

_._

_KaiSoo Shipper : Sudah dikasih tau ya soal Min-Honya _

_._

_Thanks to :_

KaiSoo Shipper, Guest, Atinaa kaisoo, nadia, kaisoonly, yixingcom, kim leera.


	5. Chapter 5

Jongin masuk ke dalam ruangan yang terdapat seseorang yang duduk didalam ruangan itu dengan membelakangi Jongin. Namun, tampaknya ia tau bahwa Jongin datang. Seraya orang itu memutarkan bangkunya, Jongin menunduk hormat padanya.

"Kau sudah satang, Jongin"Jongin tidak menyahut dan tetap menunduk hormat. Kaki tangan orang itu memberikan sebuah foto pada Jongin yang membuat Jongin kaget terhadapnya. Foto itu adalah fotonya dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kau bisa jelaskan foto pelukan dan foto romantis karyamu itu, Kim Jongin ?"Jongin bungkam. Dan bungkam Jongin menghasilkan tendangan ke perut Jongin sehingga Jongin menyerngit akibat hantaman sepatu yang menusuk tulang rusuk perutnya.

"Aku masih memaafkanmu, Jongin. Jangan pernah mengecewakanku. Waktu 3 bulan untuk mencari celah untuk membunuhnya bagiku waktunya sangat cukup. Jadi, jangan mengulurkan waktumu, Kim Jongin"Yong Guk meninggalkan Jongin. Jongin meneteskan air matanya, ia memegang hatinya. Hatinya sakit berkeping-keping. Ia mulai mencintai Kyungsoo. Tapi, ia dapat bernafas lega bahwa semua itu adalah mimpi buruknya. Ya, Jongin baru saja terbangun pagi hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

**_2 Heart (Kaisoo)_**

**_Main Cast : _**

**_- Kim Jongin as Kim Kai _**

**_- D.O as Do Kyungsoo_**

**_- U-KNOW Yunho as Jung Yun Ho_**

**_- Cho Kyuhyun as Do Kyuhyun_**

**_- Hangeng as Heol Yong Guk_**

**_Support Cast : _**

**_- Lee Min Ho as Kim Min Ho _**

**_- Baekhyun as Byun Baekhyun_**

**_- Xi Luhan as Shin Lu Han_**

**_- TAO as Huang Zi tao_**

**_- Kris as Wu Yifan_**

**_Cameo Cast :_**

**_- Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol_**

**_- Xiumin as Kim Min Seok_**

**_- Sehun as Oh Sehun_**

**_- Chen as Kim Jong Dae_**

_Cast disini milik tuhan dan emaknya yang ngelahirin tapi plot ini asli dan murni dari saya. Karena, saya tertarik dengan latar belakang korea Utara. Terima kasih yang sudah review ya :)_

_**Selamat membaca, reader**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kyungsoo datang kepernikahan Tao dan Yifan yang super megah itu. Ia merangkul tangan Jongin untuk masuk kedalam kapal persiar yang disewa oleh pasangan berbahagia untuk melangsungkan acara sakralnya tersebut.

"Tao, Yifan-ah"Kyungsoo memeluk Tao. Dan tentu saja, Tao memeluknya dengan sangat bahagia. Yifan hanya tertawa melihatnya.

"Oh, jadi Kai menjadi pacar barumu, Kyungsoo-ah ?"Kyungsoo memberikan kode kedua tangannya bertanda bahwa ia dan Kai tidak berpacaran.

"Mana Baekhyun ?"Kyungsoo hanya melihat Chanyeol yang berada di sisi Yifan namun tidak melihat Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun sedang ,mengurusi webtoonnya yang akan dijadikan drama kembali tahun ini"Kyungsoo hanya membentuk mulutnya menjadi huruf O, mendengar penuturan dari Chanyeol.

"Kyungsoo-ah !"Suara itu berasal dari gadis bernama Luhan. Gadis itu terlihat cantik dengan gaun ciptaannya dan juga sangat serasi jika dipasangkan dengan jas yang dikenakan Sehun.

"Hai, Kai"Sambut Luhan ramah saat melihat Kai disamping Kyungsoo. Kai hanya diam dan hanya menatapnya malas.

"Ah, Kyung kau siap ?"Kyungsoo mengangguk. Tao tidak mengerti, maksud perkataan mereka. Tao, langsung tersenyum saat kedua sahabatnya itu mengambil mic.

_Narang gyeorhonhae jullae _

_Narang pyungseungeul hamkkae sallae _

_Oolli dooli alkong dakong seolo saranghamyuh_

Luhan melemparkan padangan ke arah Kyungsoo memberi kode saatnya gilirannya untuk bernyanyi

_Chunnyun mannyun apeujimalgo nan salgo shipeunddae_

_Soljikhi malhaesuh naega nul duh joahae_

_Namja...ga... Minseok gi_

"Mwo ?"Luhan langsung terkejut ketika liriknya begitu saja berubah. Ia melihat arah pandangan Kyungsoo yang kini terekejut melihat seseorang itu hadir saat ini. Termasuk Jongin yang ikut menoleh memandangi Minseok dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala.

"Tao-ya, kau mengundangnya ?"Luhan yang harusnya memberikan selamat padanya karena kejadian ini Luhan malah menatap kesal kearah Tao.

"A...Nni. A..Ku ti... Yifan-ya"Tao memanggil yifan tak ada embel-embel sayang. Yifan menghampiri manja pada Tao namun Tao menatapnya lain.

"Apa kau yang memberikan undangan pada Minseok oppa ?"

"Ku kira undangan yang diatas meja yang bertuliskan namanya, kupikir kau niat mengundangnya ?"Tao tercekit. Dia meninggalkan undangan Minseok diatas meja karena ia tak yakin untuk mengundang Minseok dengan alasan Kyungsoo. Dan, akibat kecerobohan Tao. Kyungsoo kembali merasakan sakit saat melihat Minseok bersama sang istri dengan menggendong bayi laki-laki.

"Annyeong Kyungsoo-ssi"Sapa Minseok yang ditatap Jongin dari jarak jauh. Jongin bertanya-tanya, siapa pria itu. Yang jelas, lelaki itu telah merubah ekspresi Kyungsoo secepat itu. Dari keceriaan berubah jadi suram.

"Annyeong, sunbae"Kaku. Itulah yang dirasakan Kyungsoo saat ini. Dirinya, seperti patung melihat pemandangan semua itu. Minseok meninggalkannya tanpa kabar, tapi tau-tau ia menikah dengan seorang yang bernama Jongdae yang tengah hamil entah anak dari siapa waktu itu.

"Jongdae-ya, boleh aku permisi sebentar. Ada yang perlu kubicarakan dengan teman lamaku ini"Tanpa ada kecurigaan apapun, Jongdae mengangguk menyetujui hal itu. Jongin mengikuti langkahnya diam-diam saat Minseok menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk mengikutinya. Sampai, di suatu ruangan yang sepi. Diantara mereka tak ada percakapan apapun. Kyungsoo sibuk meneteskan air mata tanpa ada isakan apapun. Jangan lupa bahwa Kyungsoo kini juga menatap wajah Minseok.

"Mianhae"Hanya 1 kalimat yang diucapkan Minseok setelah pergi meninggalkannya tanpa ada kabar. 'Mianhae' ? Apa tidak ada lagi, kosakata yang bisa diucapkannya.

"Kumohon lupakan aku, Kyungsoo-ya"Kyungsoo menyesal dalam hati menyuruhnya untuk berbicara lebih lama. Lebih baik, Minseok diam tanpa mengucapkan apapun daripada Minseok mengucapkan kalimat yang bikin mengiris hatinya.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA"Kyungsoo tertawa getir. Ia tak tau lagi, apa yang ada dipikiran Minseok itu "Jadi, selama kau pergi sepertinya kau sudah kehilangan basa-basimu Minseok sunbae"

Kyungsoo mendekatkan dirinya pada Minseok "Kau tau, berapa lama aku menunggu kabar darimu untuk melangsungkan pertunangan kita."Kyungsoo mengatur nafasnya terlebih dahulu "Tapi, apa ? Kau meninggalkanku saat 3 hari sebelum hari pertunangan kita. KAU TAU, SIAPA YANG KAU BIKIN MALU KARENA PERTUNANGANNYA GAGAL, KIM MIN SEOK !"

"Mianhae"

"Mian ? Hanya kata Mian dalam otakmu itu kah, sunbae. Aku akan lebih cepat melupakanmu, saat kau mengatakan sejujurnya bahwa kau tidak lagi mencintaiku. Tidak seperti ini ! Pergi sesuka hatimu dan menikahi seseorang saat kau akan bertunangan dengan seseorang."Minseok terdiam. Semua yang dikatakan Kyungsoo memang benar. Ia salah. Ia hanya memikirkan nafsu untuk mencintai Jongdae tanpa berfikir perasaan Kyungsoo.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah memaafkan sunbae. Semoga kalian menjadi pasangan paling bahagia di korea selatan."Mendengar Kyungsoo keluar dari ruangan itu, Jongin mengumpat dibalik pilar. Jongin tak menyangka bahwa ada yang memainkan perasaan Kyungsoo sebegitu mudahnya.

.

Kyungsoo hanya diam dan tak berbicara apapun akibat pertemuannya dengan Minseok beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Nona muda"Kyungsoo menoleh saat Jongin memberikan pesanan jus tomatnya. Kyungsoo membalasnya hanya senyuman. Jongin merasa tidak biasa dengan sikap Kyungsoo yang seperti ini. Entahlah. Jongin lebih menyukai sisi Kyungsoo yang ceria.

"Kumohon, jangan pergi"Kyungsoo menahan tangan Jongin saat Jongin hendak pergi. Jongin menurut dan duduk disampingnya. Jongin dapat melihat tatapan kosong dari Do Kyungsoo.

"Kim Minseok adalah sunbae sekaligus cinta pertamaku"Jongin mendengarkannya saat Kyungsoo mulai menceritakannya. "Aku dan teman-temanku 1 sekolah dari SD sampai SMA. Saat kelulusannya ia mengatakan cinta padaku. Tentu, aku tidak bisa menolak karena dia seseorang yang baik dan perhatian. Sampai, pada akhirnya aku lulus dari SMA dan sebelum aku pergi ke inggris. Ia memberiku janji. Janji, akan bertunangan denganku disaat liburan awal natal."

Kyungsoo menggeleng. Air matanya tak dapat dibendungnya lagi "Tapi semua itu ternyata bohong. Ia tak ada kabar. Sampai akhirnya, aku menyuruh teman-temanku untuk mencari informasi tentang Minseok. Selama 2 tahun aku mencari, dan aku malah mendapatkan berita pahit yang mengatakan bahwa Kim Min Seok menikah dengan seorang yang bernama Kim Jong Dae. Sejujurnya, aku berkata bahwa aku bisa melupakannya dengan cepat, itu bohong ! A...Ku tak yakin, aku akan semudah itu..."Tangan Jongin yang tiba-tiba reflek memeluk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menurut karena ia memang sedang membutuhkan dekapan dari seseorang. Baekhyun yang baru saja datang, terkejut melihat pemandangan yang tidak biasa dari Kyungsoo.

"Kyung..."Omongannya terputus saat orang yang beraroma parfum dikenalnya menutup mulutnya. Ia menoleh dan menatap lelaki kelebihan hormon tinggi tersebut.

"Chanyeol ?"

"Sudah jangan ganggu dia, baek. Kau belum menemui pengantin bukan ?"

"Tapi, yeol. Kyungsoo ke..."

"Sssttt... ayo"Baekhyun tak bisa berkomentar lagi saat Chanyeol terus mendorong pelan dirinya untuk tidak mengganggu pasangan yang sedang timbul benih-benih cinta diantara keduanya.

.

.

.

"Sekian project untuk pembangunan di Daegu. Saya harap, perdana menteri dapat memberikan informasi saat pembangunan perbesaran pelabuhan di Daegu"Semua penjabat negara yang hadir di rapat itu bertepuk tangan.

"Presiden Do, luar biasa. Kami harap, pembangunan perbesaran ini makin memperlancar ekspor dan impor"Salah satu bawahannya memujinya dengan presentasi kinerja dari seorang Kyuhyun. Bagi, Kyuhyun itu bukanlah apa-apa. Bukannya, itu tanggung jawabnya sebagai kepala negara ?

Kaki tangan Kyuhyun mendapatkan telepon yang tidak dikenalnya. Sang kaki tangan Kyuhyun sepertinya ragu untuk mengangkat telepon dari nomor yang tak ada di kontaknya.

"Angkat saja. Mungkin, itu nomor dari para penjabat yang mungkin baru saja mengganti nomornya"Mendengar alasan logis Kyuhyun. Kaki tangannya akhirnya memberikan ponsel tersebut padanya.

"Yeoboseyo"

"_Uramanida, Do Kyuhyun-ssi (Sudah lama tak bertemu, Kyuhyun-ssi) "_Kyuhyun tercekit saat mendengar suara. Suara itu sudah direkam dalam memory Kyuhyun dan taakan mungkin bisa dilupakan.

"Neo (Kau)"

"_Geurae, Kyuhyun-ssi. Cheoneun, Heol Yong Guk_ (Benar Kyuhyun-ssi, saya Heol Yong Guk)"Mata Kyuhyun seperti akan keluar saat mendengar nama yang tak asing tersebut. Ia meninggalkan keramaian dan mencari ruangan yang sepi tanpa ada kehidupan disana.

"Kau bukannya, su..."

"Mati"Seperti sudah mengetahui jawaban Kyuhyun. Yong Guk tertawa terbahak-bahak. Diseberang sana, Kyuhyun mengepalkan genggaman tangannya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Heol Yong Guk ? Dasar kau keparat !"Yong Guk bukannya menjawab. Ia malah menambah volume tertawanya "Tak dipungkiri, kau memang tentara yang jenius. Mudah, aku akan membuat keluargamu bahaya. Terutama anakmu"

"JANGAN PERNAH MENYENTUH KYUNGSOO DENGAN TANGAN KOTORMU ITU !"Emosi Kyuhyun sudah memuncak saat Yong Guk tak menanggapinya malah mematikan teleponnya.

.

.

.

"Abeoji"Kyungsoo yang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kampusnya memandang heran saat ayahnya meneleponnya pagi-pagi.

"Yeoboseyo, appa"

"_Kyungsoo-ya. Kau dimana ? Apa kau tidak apa-apa ?"_Kyungsoo menyerngitkan dahinya mendengar suara sang ayah khawatir padanya. Seperti akan terjadi sesuatu pada dirinya.

"Oh, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke kampus bersama Jongin"Kyungsoo dapat mendengar ayahnya menghela nafas lega. "Memang ada apa, appa ?"

"_A...nni. Appa tutup dulu ya"_Kyungsoo mengangguk yang jelas-jelas tak bisa dilihat oleh ayahnya. Kyungsoo memasukkan handphonenya ke dalam tasnya dan sibuk memakan churos yang baru saja dibelinya.

"Kau mau, Kai ?"Jongin menggeleng bertanda bahwa ia tidak mau. Tampak, Jongin sedang mengucapkan sesuatu seperti mantera dan itu hanya membuat Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sudahlah kai, kau itu terlalu terobsesi untuk menjadi mahasiswa berprestasi. Kau itu sudah lulusan harvard di usia muda"

Jongin tidak menanggapi omongan cerewet dari Kyungsoo. Karena, Kyungsoo merasa sepi. Kyungsoo menyalakan lagu dengan volume cukup keras.

"Modeungeol geolgo neol deurikin nan ije dorikilsudo eopda"tak ada tanggapan dari Jongin. Kyungsoo akhirnya melanjutkan ide kejahilannya itu.

"Igeon bunmyeong wiheomhan jungdok So bad no one can stop him," Kyungsoo semakin menaikkan volumenya beserta mengganti sebagian liriknya. Mungkin jika ketauan dari agensi tersebut, Kyungsoo bisa dituntut karena mengubahnya lirik seseorang. Tapi sepertinya, saat itu pula Jongin menutup kupingnya dengan tangannya.

.

.

.

Rumah kecil yang nyaman itu harus terganggu dengan suara nada dering HOT-Candy yang menggema. Pria setengah baya itu menyerngitkan dahinya melihat sebuah nama di layar handphonenya.

"Yeoboseyo"Suara disana terdengar parau. Suaranya seperti sedang sakit.

"Ada Apa, Kangin-ah ?"Orang itu tau Kangin meneleponnya karena ada maksud sehingga ia tak perlu ungkapan basa-basi dari teman se-profesornya itu.

"Kau tidak mengajar kan hari ini ?"Yunho menimang-menimang "Sepertinya tidak ada, apa kau tidak masuk hari ini, Kangin-ah"

"Eoh, mianhae Yunho-ssi. Aku juga, tidak tau kenapa aku bisa sakit saat aku ingin memberikan kuis dikelas nanti"Yunho terkikik karena ucapan Kangin yang sempat-sempatnya menyesal karena tak bisa melihat stressnya anak didiknya mengerjakan kuis darinya.

"Baiklah. Cepat sembuh"Kangin tertawa kemudian Kangin justru menggoda Yunho "Ya, kau seperti perempuan. Dasar tidak, normal. Tapi, ngomong-ngomong terima kasih"Itulah ucapan Kangin sebelum ia mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

.

.

.

"Jadi, nona muda harus menjawabnya seperti ini saja, jika pertanyaannya seperti itu"Seperti kebiasan yang dilakukan sebelum kuis. Mereka seperti dunia milik berdua tanpa memperdulikan yang lain (yang) mungkin berisik saat mereka berdua berdiskusi. Kyungsoo yang mengerti langsung ber-Oh ria.

"Profesor, Kangin tidak masuk !"Saat mendengar jeritan seseorang mengatakan Kangin tidak masuk semua orang bersorak gembira. Tapi, sepertinya itu hanya sementara. Karena seorang profesor masuk sambil memukul kepala mahasiswa itu dengan selembaran kertas HVS yang digulung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Jisung-i ? Apa yang kau lakukan, jika kangin profesor Kangin tidak masuk, eoh ? Duduk"Saat Yunho menyuruh mahasiswa bernama Jisung itu, ia sama sekali tidak membantah. Yunho menaruh tumpukan kertas diatas meja yang membuat mahasiswa yang ada dikelas itu harus menelan salivanya sendiri. Kecuali Jongin yang sangat tenang, membaca materi kuliahnya yang akan dikuiskan nanti. Anak itu memang jenius.

"Ah, sebelum memulai kuis. Kumpulkan karya ilmiah kalian"Semua mahasiswa menurut memberikan karya ilmiah tersebut diatas mejanya. Namun, saat mata Yunho bertemu dengan manik Jongin, Yunho seketika menghentikan aktivitasnya beberapa saat.

"Kim Min-Ho"Jongin yang hendak pergi langsung terdiam dan memandang profesornya itu dengan datar. "Saya bukan, Kim Min-Ho. Saya Kim Kai, profesor"Yunho langsung terdiam mendengar celotehan dirinya. Yunho membiarkan Jongin pergi ke tempat duduknya. Kenapa perasaan Yunho secara tiba-tiba, mengatakan bahwa Kai itu Kim Jongin ?

"Daeseongsam"Yunho tersadar dari lamunannya, segera memberikan selembaran kuis pada mahasiswanya. Selama kuis, Yunho tidak benar-benar mengawasi pergerakan mahasiswanya. Yunho hanya menatap Jongin yang sedang asyik menjawab di lembar jawabannya itu.

"_Kim Kai, Kim Jongin. Ah, tidak marga Kim itu banyak sekali, Yunho-ya. Tapi, apa mataku tidak salah ? Wajah itu... Ketika aku melihatnya aku seperti melihat pantulan Min-Ho dalam dirinya"_

_._

_._

_._

"Kau tau, Kai. Profesor Yunho melihatmu sedari tadi"Jongin menyerngitkan dahinya saat nona mudanya mengatakan hal itu padanya. Sebenarnya, tanpa Kyungsoo mengucapkannya pun. Jongin sudah merasakannya. Kyungsoo pun kemudian turun dari mobilnya.

"Nona muda"Sesaatnya sampai dirumah, salah satu maid menyambutnya "Seseorang bernama Yifan, Tao, Baekhyun dan Luhan datang ingin menemui nona muda"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mengerti. Kyungsoo langsung berlari ke arah kamarnya. Ia tidak ingin, membiarkan sahabatnya menunggu lama.

"Kyungsoo"Ketika Kyungsoo datang Tao langsung memeluknya sehingga membuat dirinya sulit bernafas dan memintanya untuk melepaskan pelukan dari dirinya.

"Mianhae"Kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Tao membuat Kyungsoo tidak mengerti. Sehingga, sepertinya Tao harus mengulang kalimat itu pada Kyungsoo.

"Maaf, karena membuatmu harus bertemu orang terkutuk seperti dirinya"Kyungsoo tidak tau harus berkomentar apa. Ia lebih menyukai diam, ketika berbicara tentang '_Geusaram'( buat seseorang dengan kasar.2. Buat mereka yang tidak tau namanya. 3. Karena orang itu brengsek, ia ingin melupakan namanya )._

"Aku tidak mau, membahasnya."

"Kyung.."

"_Ah, Joenyeog meogeosseoyo?_ (_Ah, kau sudah makan ?) _Aku dan Kai rencananya hari ini akan ke _Sigang (Restoran). Noreul mokgoseoyo ? (Kalian mau makan ?)_ Biar, aku yang traktir"Kyungsoo yang mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan hanya mendapat balasan helaan nafas panjang dari para sahabatnya itu. Namun, mata Kyungsoo tak dapat berbohong. Mata Kyungsoo tampak berkaca-kaca, seperti menahan tangis. Maklum, ia sedikit sensitif mendengar nama 'orang itu'

.

.

.

"Jadi, sampai dimana hubungan kalian ?"Tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap Kyungsoo dan Kai saat mereka sampai di restoran daging yang biasa menjadi langganan Kyungsoo.

"Apa ? Siapa ? Aku dan Tao ? Kami ingin bermulan madu"Yifan bukannya mendapatkan perhatian justru mendapat tatapan mematikan dari 3 orang wanita. 3 orang itu termasuk istrinya.

"Kyung, Baekhyun bertanya denganmu"Luhan merasakan kekesalan yang dirasakan Baekhyun karena Kyungsoo tidak menyadari bahwa Baekhyun sedang menanyakan hubungannya dengan Kai. Dan sepertinya, luhan tau bagaimana caranya agar membuat mereka berdua tersedak.

"Aku akan ke mobil, nona muda"

"Tunggu, Aku minta penjelasan kalian bukan ? Karena, aku melihat kalian kemarin berpelukan"Gawat ! Baekhyun keceplosan. Padahal, Chanyeol sudah mengatakan padanya agar tidak mengatakan apapun soal mereka berpelukan. Jongin yang hendak pergi langsung memberhentikan langkahnya.

"Lari kai"

"Mwo ?"Sebelum Jongin mengucapkan apapun. Kyungsoo memberikan kode dengan mendorongnya sehingga pada akhirnya membuat Jongin pergi dari tempat itu.

"Benarkah apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun, Kyung ?"Tanya Luhan.

"Kupikir kau..."Timpal Tao.

"Seperti drama. Daebak"Puji Yifan.

Kyungsoo memandang malas Baekhyun yang hanya membalas senyuman getir. Kyungsoo tidak tau, harus berkata apa. Karena, dia memang tidak berpacaran dengan Jongin. Lalu, ia tak yakin dengan perasaannya sendiri. Tentang '_Apa aku mencintainya ?'_

.

.

.

Seperti kebiasaan yang dilakukan Kim Jongin pada saat malam hari, yaitu sibuk dengan alat tembaknya. Tidak dengan pengawal yang lain, setelah mereka bekerja. Mereka akan lebih mementingkan istirahat. Sedangkan Jongin ? Jongin benar-benar memanfaatkan fasilitas yang ada diberikan untuk para pengawalnya.

"Kai-ya"Kai menoleh dan menghentikan tembaknya beberapa saat. Ia tekejut, saat Kyungsoo datang sambil membawakan 2 kaleng kopi.

"Anjayo(Duduk)"Tentu Jongin canggung saat Kyungsoo menyuruhnya duduk diayunan disamping dirinya. Namun dengan lekas, Kyungsoo menarik tangannya sehingga membuat Jongin kini duduk disampingnya.

"Apa kau pernah merasakan cinta pertama Kai ?"Sebelum Jongin menjawab. Kyungsoo melanjutkan kalimatnya _"Geunyang, Neoneun dandanhan oleunjjog sarami-ya (Itu karena, kau itu orang yang kaku)._ Sehingga, membuatku penasaran. _dangsin-eun sarang-eul neukki syeossonayo ?(Pernakah kau merasakan jatuh cinta?)"_ Jongin meneguk kopinya. Entah, apa yang harus ia katakan pada nona mudanya itu.

"Aku hidup sendirian. Aku hidup, dimana semua mengkhianati satu sama lain. Hidup dengan penuh kebencian. Itulah yang membuat saya, menjadi orang yang tertutup. Jangankan, pernah merasakan jatuh cinta. Kasih dan sayang saja, rasanya harus memelas terlebih dahulu untuk mendapatkannya"Memang tidak secara gamblang. Tapi, satu hal yang bisa didapatkan dari kalimat Jongin. Ia menceritakan kisah hidupnya.

"Benarkah ?"Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil menatap Jongin.

"Cinta. Satu hal pasti namun tidak mudah untuk menyadarinya. Cinta kadang membuatmu tidak yakin atas perasaanmu sendiri. Hatimu akan berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Emosimu tidak bisa dikendalikan, saat kau jatuh cinta. Kau juga tak bisa memakal akal sehatmu. Seakan logikamu mati saat itu. Yang terpenting dalam benakmu hanya '_dia yang aku cintai'_ Tanpa kau harus meramalkan apa yang terjadi jika bersama dengan orang itu. _Eoh, Mianhaesseo jigeum naneun dangsin-ege nae gyeongheom eul malhae. geuge dangsin-i deudgo sipji anh-a , su-issda.( Eoh, maaf. Sekarang aku malah menceritakan pengalamanku yang mungkin, tidak ingin kau dengar)"_Kyungsoo menghapus air matanya. Jongin ingin sekali menghapus air mata nona mudanya. Sayang, egonya sangat tinggi lalu keadaan yang membuatnya canggung.

"Nona muda, bisakah kau memberitau kan ku seperti apa tipe idealmu ?"

"Eoh ?"

"Tidak, hanya saja. Sepertinya, aku terkena gejala jatuh cinta. Aku ingin tau, apa yang wanita sukai"Bukannya membalas ucapannya. Kyungsoo malah tertawa terlebih dahulu. Bagi Kyungsoo, suatu hal aneh. Sseorang yang kaku seperti Jongin tiba-tiba bertanya soal cinta. Yang benar saja.

"Siapa wanita yang membuat, seorang kai yang kaku itu berubah secara tiba-tiba ? Hahahaha, mianhae. Aku hanya kaget. Hmmm, apa ya ? Wanita itu ingin dihargai. Saat ia bilang, baik-baik saja saat itu sebenarnya ia tidak baik-baik saja. Wanita lebih suka menyimpan kesedihannya secara diam-diam. Jika, pria itu tidak peka terhadap perasaannya. Maka wanita, itu siap menunggunya untuk menyatakan perasaannya terhadap wanita tersebut. Jadi, kau tidak boleh menunggu perasaan orang terlalu lama"Jongin mengangguk mengerti.

"Tapi, bagaimana orang itu adalah lelaki jahat. Namun, lelaki itu tidak yakin, bisa menyakitinya. Apa itu bisa dinyatakan cinta"Kyungsoo mengangguk bahwa yang diucapkan Jongin adalah benar.

"Iya, itu cinta. Cinta bisa merubah seseorang yang darinya adalah seorang pengkhianat menjadi orang yang membelanya. Kau kebanyakan menonton drama, Kai. Tidurlah. Selamat malam. Jangan lupa, aku penasaran yang membuatmu jatuh cinta ? Besok, tolong perlihatkan padaku, oke ? "Kyungsoo lantas pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang masih setia meminum sisa kopinya di ayunan. Jongin memandang punggung Kyungsoo. Air mata yang ditahan Jongin, akhirnya hancur. Pipi itu dialiri air mata yang tak bisa ditampung untuk tidak keluar. Bukan berarti, seorang prajurit akan selalu berhasil menjaga benteng pertahanannya untuk tidak menangis, bukan ?

"Akulah orang jahat itu, nona muda. Akulah yang harusnya menghancurkanmu, bukan mencintaimu."Adegan sedih Jongin, harus terhenti ketika ia memandang layar handphonennya seseorang menelepon dirinya.

"_Jongin-ah, datanglah ke basecamp"_Jujur saja ia sedang ketakutan sekarang. Ia takut, mimpi itu menjadi kenyataan. Dengan segera, Jongin langsung menuju basecampnya dengan Yong Guk.

.

Jongin masuk ke dalam ruangan yang terdapat seseorang yang duduk didalam ruangan itu dengan membelakangi Jongin. Namun, tampaknya ia tau bahwa Jongin datang. Seraya orang itu memutarkan bangkunya, Jongin menunduk hormat padanya. Dan apa yang ia lakukan saat ini sama persis dengan mimpinya tadi malam

"Kau sudah satang, Jongin"Jongin tidak menyahut dan tetap menunduk hormat. Kaki tangan orang itu memberikan sebuah foto pada Jongin yang membuat Jongin kaget itu adalah fotonya dengan Kyungsoo. Tapi, jangan salah. Jongin, bukan kaget karena foto itu. Tapi semua kejadian ini persis sekali dengan mimpinya.

"Kau bisa jelaskan foto pelukan dan foto romantis karyamu itu, Kim Jongin ?"Jongin hendak orang itu ingin menendang Jongin. Jongin menghindari pukulan tersebut. Tapi...

"Akh"

Brukk !

Naasnya, Kemampuan Jongin tak bisa menyamai dengan para tentara partai utara yang sudah jelas mereka semua kaki tangan dari Heol Yong Guk. Pandangannya mengabur, tapi ia masih bisa lihat bahwa Yong Guk menghampirinya. Yong Guk berjongkok dan membisikkan sesuatu di kupingnya.

"Aku masih memaafkanmu, Jongin. Jangan pernah mengecewakanku. Waktu 3 bulan untuk mencari celah untuk membunuhnya bagiku waktunya sangat cukup. Jadi, jangan mengulurkan waktumu, Kim Jongin"Yong Guk meninggalkan Jongin setalah ucapan kejam yang dibisikannya. Jongin meneteskan air matanya, ia memegang perutnya menahan sakit. Hatinya sakit berkeping-keping. Tak menyangka bahwa mimpinya menjadi kenyataan. Setelah, ia merasa tidak terlalu sakit. Ia berusaha bangkit dengan meraba benda-benda sekitarnya. Deru nafasnya bisa dirasakan pendek. Memang, tendangan kaki tangan Yong Guk tidak sampai membuat mulut Jongin mengeluarkan darah. Tapi, tentu saja tendangan kaki tangan Yong Guk mampu membuat lawannya terkapar. Apalagi, untuk tentara sekelas Jongin yang bukan apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan mereka semua yang menurutnya 1 tingkat diatas anak itu.

Jongin berhasil keluar dari basecamp itu walaupun dengan pengelihatan seadanya. Berkat tendangan yang dilayangkan ke arah perutnya, membuat pandangan Jongin buram. Sampai pada akhirnya...

"Kim Kai-ssi, sadarlah"

Untung saja ada pria setengah baya itu menolong Jongin saat Jongin tak sanggup lagi menahan matanya yang ingin menutup. Sehingga, kepala Jongin tak perlu membentur tanah yang dingin.

"Kyungsoo-ssi, mianhae"Kalimat itu, kalimat terakhir yang Jongin ucapkan sebelum kegelapan benar-benar merenggut kesadarannya.

.

.

.

Sampai ke-esokan paginya, dengan riangnya Kyungsoo menghampiri ke kamar Jongin. Takut, ada hal yang tidak diinginkan. Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu kamarnya terlebih dahulu.

"Mencari Kai, nona muda ?"Kyungsoo terkejut ketika Jimin tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di belakang dirinya. Untung, ia tak punya riwayat jantung akibat ulah Jimin.

"Kai, tidak pulang semalaman"Mata Kyungsoo semakin membulat mendengar Jongin tidak pulang semalaman. Bukannya, malam ia mengobrol dengan Jongin di taman belakang ? Kenapa, kini tiba-tiba Jimin berkata, bahwa Jongin tidak pulang. Kyungsoo menunduk ke arah Jimin kemudian pergi keruangan sepi untuk menelepon kai.

"_dangsin-i gago sip-eun beonho ga daundoeeossseubnida. isang dong-an , mun-uihasigi balabinida ._ (_Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif. Silahkan menghubungi, beberapa saat lagi)"_Sudah berkali-kali, Kyungsoo mencoba menghubungi Jongin. Namun,yang ada jawaban operator yang menyatakan bahwa diseberang sana tidak mengaktifkan handphonenya.

"Kai angkatlah"Kyungsoo mengigit jarinya sambil menunggu orang itu mengangkat handphonenya. Kyungsoo terus saja menginjak bumi saat ia sedang khawatir terhadap sesuatu. Tunggu dulu, apa kini ia _**khawatir**_ ?

_**Bagaimana, reader ? Ada Feelnya gak ?Ada yang bisa nebak, siapa yang nolongin Kai ? Chapter depan, bakalan lebih banyak konfliknya nih. Dan kayaknya chapter depan gak akan sebanyak ini moment Kaisoonya. Mungkin, ada di awal-awal saja. Hehehehehe. Terima kasih, yang sudah membaca ff ini. **____** Tadinya, saya mau ngasih kissing tapi berhubung ini belum maghrib. Jadi sebatas pelukan dan menyatakan cinta secara tersirat. Terus, alasan kedua belum aku kasih kissing karena reviewnya belum 50. Hehehehe XD Tapi, allhamdulilah kok segitu juga. **__**Saya selalu**____**berpesan **__**"Orang yang ingin karyanya dihargai, maka hargailah karya orang lain" Di tunggu, komentarnya di kolom reader. **__**Yang menginginkan adegan banyak yang membuat Jongin cemburu dengan Sanghyun. Maaf, aku tak bisa mengabulkannya. Karena, Sang Hyun akan dibuatkan porsinya sendiri di project ff lain. Hahahaha. Lalu, soal epilogue itu... Ceritanya mau ngikutin you who came. Kan di akhir-akhir ada epiloguenya tuh. Tapi, aku rasa hanya cocok di chapter itu aja. Sekian dari iyagimagine. Sampai bertemu, chapter selanjutnya. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_NB : Diberitahukan untuk yang menunggu FF Kyoulsarang. Sepertinya, aku akan menuntaskan ff ini dulu. Entah, disini ada yang kecewa atau tidak. Tapi, aku harus minta maaf karena FF Kyoulsarang untuk sementara tidak dilanjut. Terima kasih, atas ketersediannya. (Mungkin, kalau saya ada waktu sengang aku bakalan lanjutin. Tapi gak janji)_


	6. Chapter 6

Two Heart Part. 6

_Jongin masuk ke dalam ruangan yang terdapat seseorang yang duduk didalam ruangan itu dengan membelakangi Jongin. Namun, tampaknya ia tau bahwa Jongin datang. Seraya orang itu memutarkan bangkunya, Jongin menunduk hormat padanya. Dan apa yang ia lakukan saat ini sama persis dengan mimpinya tadi malam_

"_Kau sudah satang, Jongin"Jongin tidak menyahut dan tetap menunduk hormat. Kaki tangan orang itu memberikan sebuah foto pada Jongin yang membuat Jongin kaget itu adalah fotonya dengan Kyungsoo. Tapi, jangan salah. Jongin, bukan kaget karena foto itu. Tapi semua kejadian ini persis sekali dengan mimpinya._

"_Kau bisa jelaskan foto pelukan dan foto romantis karyamu itu, Kim Jongin ?"Jongin hendak orang itu ingin menendang Jongin. Jongin menghindari pukulan tersebut. Tapi..._

"_Akh"_

_Brukk !_

_Naasnya, Kemampuan Jongin tak bisa menyamai dengan para tentara partai utara yang sudah jelas mereka semua kaki tangan dari Heol Yong Guk. Pandangannya mengabur, tapi ia masih bisa lihat bahwa Yong Guk menghampirinya. Yong Guk berjongkok dan membisikkan sesuatu di kupingnya._

"_Aku masih memaafkanmu, Jongin. Jangan pernah mengecewakanku. Waktu 3 bulan untuk mencari celah untuk membunuhnya bagiku waktunya sangat cukup. Jadi, jangan mengulurkan waktumu, Kim Jongin"Yong Guk meninggalkan Jongin setalah ucapan kejam yang dibisikannya. Jongin meneteskan air matanya, ia memegang perutnya menahan sakit. Hatinya sakit berkeping-keping. Tak menyangka bahwa mimpinya menjadi kenyataan. Setelah, ia merasa tidak terlalu sakit. Ia berusaha bangkit dengan meraba benda-benda sekitarnya. Deru nafasnya bisa dirasakan pendek. Memang, tendangan kaki tangan Yong Guk tidak sampai membuat mulut Jongin mengeluarkan darah. Tapi, tentu saja tendangan kaki tangan Yong Guk mampu membuat lawannya terkapar. Apalagi, untuk tentara sekelas Jongin yang bukan apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan mereka semua yang menurutnya 1 tingkat diatas anak itu. _

_Jongin berhasil keluar dari basecamp itu walaupun dengan pengelihatan seadanya. Berkat tendangan yang dilayangkan ke arah perutnya, membuat pandangan Jongin buram. Sampai pada akhirnya..._

"_Kim Kai-ssi, sadarlah"_

_Untung saja ada pria setengah baya itu menolong Jongin saat Jongin tak sanggup lagi menahan matanya yang ingin menutup. Sehingga, kepala Jongin tak perlu membentur tanah yang dingin. _

"_Kyungsoo-ssi, mianhae"Kalimat itu, kalimat terakhir yang Jongin ucapkan sebelum kegelapan benar-benar merenggut kesadarannya. _

.

.

.

.

.

**_2 Heart (Kaisoo)_**

**_Main Cast : _**

**_- Kim Jongin as Kim Kai _**

**_- D.O as Do Kyungsoo_**

**_- U-KNOW Yunho as Jung Yun Ho_**

**_- Cho Kyuhyun as Do Kyuhyun_**

**_- Hangeng as Heol Yong Guk_**

**_Support Cast : _**

**_- Lee Min Ho as Kim Min Ho _**

**_- Baekhyun as Byun Baekhyun_**

**_- Xi Luhan as Shin Lu Han_**

**_- TAO as Huang Zi tao_**

**_- Kris as Wu Yifan_**

**_Cameo Cast :_**

**_- Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol_**

**_- Xiumin as Kim Min Seok_**

**_- Sehun as Oh Sehun_**

**_- Chen as Kim Jong Dae_**

_Cast disini milik tuhan dan emaknya yang ngelahirin tapi plot ini asli dan murni dari saya. Karena, saya tertarik dengan latar belakang korea Utara. Terima kasih yang sudah review ya :)_

_**Selamat membaca, reader**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Pintu ruangan Kyuhyun bunyi karena salah seorang anak buahnya meminta izin untuk segera masuk ke dalam ruangannya._

_ "Masuk"Seraya Kyuhyun mengizinkannya masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Pria itu langsung menunduk hormat saat berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun. _

_ "Apa kalian sudah menemukan siapa yang mempunyai nomor itu ?"Pria itu tidak menjawab dan menunduk. Kyuhyun sudah menebak bahwa orang keji seperti itu akan menghapus bersih semua jejaknya. Sial !_

_ "Kirim pesan pada Korea Utara. Bahwa pengkhianat Korea masih hidup"Saat Pria itu mengerti ucapan Kyuhyun, Pria itu menunduk hormat untuk segera menjalankan tugas dari Kyuhyun. _

_ "Heol Yong Guk, dimana kau !"Mata Kyuhyun tidak menatap apapun. Tapi kilatan dari matanya ia benar-benar murka. Tanpa disadarinya, tangannya sudah terkepal kuat menahan amarah seperti ingin memukul wajah seseorang. _

_._

.

.

Jongin membuka matanya secara perlahan, Ia perlu mengerjapkan beberapa kali agar dapat melihat secara sempurna. Jongin meringis memegang perutnya, saat ia mencoba untuk bangkit.

"Perutmu memar. Jangan bangun terlebih dahulu"Seorang pria paruh baya muncul dari balik pintu dapur dan memberikan teh gingseng pada Jongin. Jongin mengambil teh ginseng itu sambil menatap heran.

"Eottokke..."

"Aku sedang berjalan-jalan dan tidak tega melihatmu pingsan dipinggir jalan"Seperti tau yang ada di pikiran Jongin, pria paruh baya itu mengatakannya langsung tanpa harus menunggu lanjutan dari ucapan Jongin.

"Aku harus pulang. Akh"

"Jangan memaksa dirimu, Kim Kai-ssi"Profesor Yunho memegang Jongin saat Jongin meringis kesakitan. Tapi, Jongin melepas pegangan tangannya.

"Terima kasih, Yunho kyusanim"Jongin menunduk hormat dan meninggalkan Yunho dengan tatapan yang tak lepas dari punggung Jongin. Yunho benar-benarkhawatir dengan Jongin. Apa karena wajahnya yang mirip dengan sahabatnya itu ?

.

.

.

Jongin membuka pintu kamarnya dan terkejut ketika gadis itu berada di kamarnya. Menatapnya khawatir. Apa nona mudanya menungguinya ? Tapi untuk apa ?

"Nona muda"Kyungsoo menghampirinya dan mendekatinya. Sehingga jarak diantara keduanya begitu dekat.

"Kau darimana ?"

"Saya..."

"Sudahlah lupakan, Kai. Aku tak peduli, kau darimana. Yang jelas, aku senang kau sudah kembali. Semua pengawalmu mengkhawatirkanmu"Kyungsoo berbohong dengan semua pengawal mencarinya. Hanya ia dan Jimin yang mencari keberadaan Jongin. Kyungsoo tersenyum, tapi matanya tak menyembunyikan kekhawatiran yang sangat besar. Apa yang sedang terjadi dengan perasaannya sebenarnya ?

"Krukkk"Jongin mengigit bibirnya saat perutnya meneriaki untuk minta diisi. Kyungsoo tersenyum. Sedangkan Jongin kini sedang merona merah.

"Ikut aku"Jongin menatapnya dengan penuh pertanyaan dari pernyataan Kyungsoo mengajaknya Seraya Kyungsoo mendekat ke kuping Jongin "Ayo kita kencan, tanpa ada penjaga yang menjaga kita"

Saat itu Jongin merasa dunianya tidak berputar.

.

"Bagaimana, enak tidak ?"Jongin mengangguk tersenyum. Entah sejak kapan, ia menjadi penyuka kaki ayam. Semua karena Kyungsoo yang membuatnya menyukai makanan apapun yang disukai wanita itu.

"Nona muda, bisakah kita pulang ? Nona muda, cuaca tidak baik"Kyungsoo menutup mulut Jongin dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Aku belum ingin pulang. Aku ingin pergi ke bioskop, Kai"

"Nona muda"

"Jujurlah padaku, Kai. Kau mencintaiku bukan ?"Jongin tidak tau harus berbuat apa yang diucapkannya secara tiba-tiba. Kyungsoo memberikan fotonya padanya Jongin. Foto layar yang Jongin tuliskan untuk membantu pidato Kyungsoo waktu itu.

_Kyungsoo baru saja selesai berbincang pada Jongin. Kenapa hatinya begitu sakit, ketika Jongin berjanji akan menunjukkan wanita yang dicintainya. Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjangnya. Tiba-tiba, Kyungsoo melihat papan yang waktu itu Jongin gunakan untuk membantunya dibawa oleh Jimin _

"_Tunggu"Jimin memberhentikan langkahnya. "Mau kau apakan itu ?"Kyungsoo menunjuk benda itu sehingga Jimin mengerti. _

"_Aku ingin membuangnya, nona muda. Kamar kami terlalu banyak barang"Lagi-lagi saat Jimin ingin melangkah, Kyungsoo menahannya. "Aku yang akan menyimpannya"_

_Untung saja, Jimin tidak banyak bertanya dan Jimin akhirnya membantu membawa papan lukis super besar itu kedalam kamarnya. Setelah selesai, Jimin langsung keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo langsung menyalahkan sinar lampu-nya agar bisa melihat semua tulisan itu. Sampai akhirnya, ia terdiam di lembar terakhir. _

'_Aku mencintaimu, nona muda'_

'_Tes'_

_Air mata Kyungsoo turun begitu saja tanpa permisi. Ia menangis tanpa isakan apapun. Tidak menyangka, bahwa Jongin mencintainya. Kyungsoo tersenyum kemudian melangkah ke jendela belakang. Namun, Kyungsoo tak menemukan Jongin disana lagi. Kyungsoo kemudian berlari ke arah kamar Jongin. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya, namun tidak ada Jongin didalam sana. Kyungsoo pun berinisiatif menulis sesuatu di agenda Jongin. _

'_Bertemu denganku, besok. Mari kita kencan'_

.

.

.

Jongin masih terdiam dengan semua yang diceritakan Kyungsoo. Jongin tak tau harus menjawabnya bagaimana.

Kyungsoo memasukkan handphonenya kedalam tasnya kembali. Ia menatap Jongin seperti meminta penjelasan "Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya ?"

"Kau tidak tau kah, aku juga mencintaimu"Jawaban itu terlontar juga dari mulut Kyungsoo. "Aku terus berfikir, apakah aku adalah orang yang bodoh mencintaimu ? Aku memendam semua itu, karena ku kira aku bodoh mencintai dirimu yang kaku seperti itu. Sampai akhirnya, aku menyadari aku membutuhkan dirimu. Aku tidak peduli, kau adalah pengawalku. Kurasa, aku sudah gila"Air mata itu kembali mengalir. Kyungsoo menggunakan tangannya untuk mengipas dirinya. Saat Kyungsoo hendak pergi, Jongin menahannya. Bukan menahan dengan tangan, melainkan bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Kyungsoo dapat merasakan bahwa Jongin menangis. Disela-sela ciumanya, Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menutup matanya agar merasakan ciuman yang mereka lakukan atas dasar cinta itu. Tapi sepertinya, mereka tak menyadari bahwa ada yang memata-matainya.

.

.

.

Yunho baru saja pulang dari tempat kampus yang ia ajarkan. Hari ini Jongin dan Kyungsoo tidak hadir dalam kelasnya. Padahal, Yunho sudah susah payah meminta Kangin untuk bertukar jam mengajar. Kai. Nama itu selalu menarik perhatian Jongin. Yunho teringat saat, ia ingin menggantikan pakaian Jongin. Yunho menemukan banyak luka cabukan yang berbekas di punggung dan perutnya. Entah apa karena menjadi pengawal ? Atau luka-luka itu sudah lama yang sudah mengering. Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. Mencoba melupakan Jongin. Yunho mengganti aktivitasnya dengan menyalahkan TV-nya.

"_Seputar berita hari ini,Bahwa telah diberitaukan dari istana ke-presidenan bahwa pengkhianat Heol Yong Guk masih hidup. Diramalkan, bahwa Yong Guk akan mengacaukan kembali dan membalaskan dendamnya yang terjadi pada tahun 1997. Kyungsoo, anak dari Kyuhyun adalah incaran utamanya. Bagi yang dapat menemukannya segera memberitaukan investigasi teroris korea selatan."_

Yunho mematikan televisinya. Nafasnya terasa pendek. Jongin pasti ada disana. Yunho tak bisa membayangkan bahaya yang akan terjadi pada Jongin. Apa Yong Guk, lakukan pada anak itu ? Yunho berharap, Yong Guk membiarkan Jongin hidup. Yunho mengambil jaketnya dan kembali pergi. Menuju ketempat seseorang yang bisa membantunya untuk mendapatkan Jongin kecilnya kembali.

.

.

.

Sepasang kekasih itu saling menunjukan kemesraannya tanpa ada rasa malu. Pasangan kekasih itu Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Kyungsoo mengeratkan gengaman tangannya. Kyungsoo menyadarkan kepalanya ke bahu Jongin.

"Katakan"Jongin menoleh tak mengerti "Katakan padaku bahwa kau mencintaiku, Kai"

"Saranghae"Kyungsoo tersenyum saat mulu indah Jongin mengucapkan kalimat itu hanya untuknya. Jongin menoleh pada Kyungsoo.

"Nona muda, saya tinggal sebentar tidak apa-apa kan ?"Kyungsoo menyerngit. Jongin kemana ? Tidak, Jongin tidak boleh pergi.

"Kau ingin kemana ?"Jongin tersenyum pada kekasih pertama dan terakhirnya itu. "Aku ingin pergi ke toilet, Kyungsoo-ssi"

Kyungsoo harus mentertawakan dirinya, karena terlalu khawatir pada Jongin. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Jongin masuk kedalam toilet. Saat Jongin berada dalam toilet, sebuah tangan dengan sapu tangan biusan membuat Kyungsoo pingsan seketika. Jongin yang baru saja keluar dari toilet, terkejut saat Kyungsoo dalam keadaan pingsan tengah dibawa. Jongin menendang salah satu pelakunya dari belakang. Menyadari bahwa Jongin mengejarnya. Pelaku yang membawa Kyungsoo itu langsung berlari.

'Bruk'

"Nona muda"

Jongin menendang kepala pelaku itu sampai ia terjatuh. Tentu, Kyungsoo juga ikut terjatuh dengan tak sadarkan diri. Jongin langsung menggendong Kyungsoo dengan bridal style berusaha untuk menghindari 2 orang yang ia yakin, masih bawahan dari Yong Guk. Lari Jongin cukup cepat sehingga 2 orang itu kehilangan jejaknya.

"Kemana Jongin brengsek itu !"Salah satu penjahat itu tengah menggerutu dengan membuka topengnya karena panas.

"Besok saja, kita mematai-matainya."Taemin mengangguk setuju dengan saran temannya. Mereka tak sadar, bahwa Jongin tengah bersembunyi dekat dengan mereka. Jongin menghela nafas lega. Jongin menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo yang keadaannya kini pucat.

"Nona muda"Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo. Mencium pucuk kepala nona mudanya itu beberapa kali. Jongin menangis hingga nafasnya tersengal.

"Mianhae, Kyung-ah. Mianhae"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mendapat ketukan di ruangannya. Kaki tangan Kyuhyun menunduk hormat saat Kyuhyun memperbolehkannya masuk kedalam ruangannya.

"Tuan, Seseorang yang bernama Yunho ingin bertemu dengan anda ?"Kyuhyun menyerngit karena merasa asing dengan nama itu. Tapi karena penasaran Kyuhyun, Ia mempersilahkan seorang yang bernama Yunho itu datang menemuinya.

Yunho menunduk hormat saat bertemu dengan Kyuhyun "Annyeong hasimnika, presiden. Saya Jung Yunho sahabat dari seorang bernama Minho"

Perkenalan yang membuat Kyuhyun aktifitasnya buntu seketika. Pria yang bernama Yunho itu mengucapkan nama Minho.

"Benarkah, kau sahabat dari Minho ?"

"Apa saya terlihat seperti penipu ulung ?"Tidak. Kyuhyun melihat Yunho bahwa ia bukan seorang penipu ulang. Dan Kyuhyun tidak pernah salah menilai orang dari matanya.

"Apa yang ingin kau inginkan, menemuiku. Pasti kau ada maksud dengan menemuiku bukan, Yunho-ssi"Kyuhyun benar. Tentu saja, Yunho tidak akan membuang energinya untuk datang ke istana negara untuk bertemu dengan presiden Kyuhyun.

"Kau bilang, akan mendapatkan apapun. Jika memang benar, bisa menemukan Yong Guk ?"Kyuhyun mengangguk membetulkan perkataan dari Yunho.

"Lalu ?"

"Bunuh orang itu"Kyuhyun terdiam. Membiarkan Yunho melanjutkan ucapannya "Bunuh orang itu. Aku yakin, Jongin kecil ada didalam sana. Aku tidak tau, apa yang dilakukannya pada Jongin. Aku tak ingin membayangkannya. Bisakah kau melakukan itu, pak presiden ?"Kyuhyun tersentuh. Tersentuh dengan hati Yunho yang menyayangi anaknya dari mantan kapten partai utara itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Tentu. Itu adalah janjiku dengan Minho"Kyuhyun mengerti dengan tatapan Yunho pada dirinya seperti itu. "Aku berjanji pada Minho, bahwa aku dimintai tolong menjaga Jongin. Sepertinya, ia tau bahwa ia akan mati. Minho tidak mau, Yong Guk menyakiti keluarganya kembali"

Yunho tersenyum. Air matanya mengalir "Jadi, ia sudah menceritakan semuanya padamu ? Menyedihkan. Kenapa kau menjadi sangat lemah, Kim Min Ho."

Tiba-tiba, Kyuhyun mendapatkan telepon dari salah satu pengawalnya. Telepon itu membuat otak Kyuhyun buntu seketika.

"Ada apa ?"Yunho bertanya saat ekpresi Kyuhyun berubah seketika.

"Kyungsoo. Mereka mulai mengincar Kyungsoo. Aku harus pergi, Yunho-ssi"Jawab Kyuhyun sekenannya. Otaknya saat ini hanya dipenuhi dengan keadaan Kyungsoo. Berdoa bahwa Kyungsoo tidak apa-apa.

.

.

.

Jaekyung datang untuk memeriksa keadaan Kyungsoo. Jaekyung tersenyum saat Kyungsoo memandangnya. "Eonni, tidak apa-apa. Eonni, hanya kena obat bius saja. Aku akan memberikan vitamin, agar fisik eonni kuat kembali"

"Kai, tolong antarkan Jaekyung keluar"

"Ah, tidak usah. Biar aku sendiri saja, eonni"

"Biar saya saja"Jimin menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Jaekyung keluar dari rumah Kyungsoo. Setelah Jaekyung keluar dari kamarnya, Kyungsoo memandang Jongin.

"Kau tidak ingin mengucapkan apapun, Kai ?"Jongin terdiam. Ia terduduk sambil menghela nafas. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, nona muda ?"Kyungsoo tersenyum. Kalimat itulah yang ia ingin dengar dari mulut kekasihnya itu. Kyungsoo menyuruhnya sedekat mungkin. Jongin menurut. Saat jaraknya sangat dekat dengan Jongin, Kyungsoo memeluk perut Jongin.

"Mianhae. Mianhae, karena tak bisa menjagamu"Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo tersenyum, tak menyangka dibalik kaku seorang Kim Jongin. Ternyata, ia memiliki bermulut manis untuk membuat kekasihnya bahagia.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf ? Wajar bukan, kau ingin ke toilet. Malah aku merasa lega, ternyata pacarku ini bukan robot"Keduanya tersenyum. Jongin akhirnya membalas pelukan kekasihnya. Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukannya sambil berusaha untuk kembali tidur. Tanpa disadari keduanya, Kyuhyun sedang menatap mereka. Entah apa yang harus ia rasakan. Senang ? Apa justru membencinya ? Kyuhyun tidak bisa menebaknya kini. Yang jelas, Kyuhyun cukup terkejut pemandangan yang ia lihat kini.

.

Jongin melihat Kyungsoo sudah tertidur pulas dengan keadaan tangannya masih memeluknya. Jongin berusaha melepaskannya secara perlahan. Jongin menyelimuti Kyungsoo. Jongin menatap wajah cantik Kyungsoo yang sedang tertidur itu. Jongin mengambil selimut Kyungsoo untuk menyelimutinya.

"Selamat tidur, Kyung-ah"Kalimat itu disertai dengan kecupan kening yang Jongin berikan. Jongin keluar kamar Kyungsoo. Ia terus berjalan keluar tanpa peduli kini semua pengawal atau _maid_ sedang menggosipinya. Tatapannya kosong. Entah dengan alasan apa, Jongin memutuskan untuk duduk sendirian di taman publik dalam keadaan malam dingin begini.

'_Tes'_

Untuk beberapa kalinya, Kim Jongin menangis. Ia merasa dirinya begitu lemah. Bingung. Apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia terperangkap dalam jebakannya sendiri. Kini, ia harus bertanggung jawab dengan perasaannya yang mencintai Do Kyungsoo. Jongin juga tak yakin, bahwa ia akan berhasil melawan perasaannya. Ia bukan Kim Jongin yang dahulu. Ia bukan lagi, manusia robot. Kini ia mempunyai seseorang yang harus ia lindungi. Handphonenya berdering. Terlihat pesan masuk kedalam ponselnya.

_From : H_

_Bagaimana Jongin-ssi, dengan pemberontakanku ? Menyenangkan bukan ? Itu belum apa-apa. Jika kau terus lebih memilih Kyungsoo, maka bukan hanya cara itu yang akan ku lakukan untuk menyakitinya. Semua itu tergantung padamu, Kim Jongin._

Jongin menggengam handphonenya dengan erat. Wajahnya terlihat sangat marah. Orang itu yang membuat Kyungsoo hampir mati tadi.

"AAARRRRGGGHHHH"Jongin berteriak melepaskan kekesalannya. Tangisannya yang semula tak ada isakan kini berubah jadi tangisan deras yang keluar. Jongin memukul kepalanya. Seperti tengah mengutuk kebodohannya.

.

.

.

Jongin mengetuk pintunya. Jongin terkejut karena menemukan Kyungsoo sudah berpakaian rapih dengan kemeja yang dimasukkan kedalam rok pendeknya.

"Nona muda"

"Kyungsoo-ah, kau mau kemana ?"

"Suho oppa ?"Kyungsoo terkejut saat Suho dan Yixing datang ke rumahnya. Melihat Suho dan Yixing masuk kedalam kamar Kyungsoo. Jongin menutup pintunya dan keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo.

Yixing mengecek dahi Kyungsoo. Dan menepuk pelan pipi Kyungsoo walau Kyungsoo tetap merasakan sedikit sakit karena tepukan dari Yixing.

"Kau tidak apa-apa ? Ku dengar kau di sergap sama orang yang tak dikenal ?"Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum saat kakak sepupu laki-lakinya begitu khawatir padanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hyung. Ada apa kalian datang kesini ?"

"Jadi, kami tidak boleh kesini, nona Do ?"Goda Yixing.

"Tentu saja tidak. Hanya saja, kalian sibuk bukan ? Kalian kesini, pasti ada maksud. Kalau gak karena, ayahku yang menyuruhnya ?"Suho dan Yixing tersenyum karena tebakannya tepat. Kyuhyun menyuruh Yixing dan Suho tetap menjaga Kyungsoo walaupun ada Jongin yang bertugas menjadi pengawal pribadi Kyungsoo.

"Kau masih sakit kan ? Kenapa kau datang ke pidato itu ?"Suho ternyata sudah tau jadwal Kyungsoo hari ini. Tentu saja, Suho adalah penghafal yang baik.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin mengecewakan appa"Yixing memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana, kalau kau diincar oleh mereka ?"Yixing mengutarakan kekhawatirannya di sela-sela pelukannya. Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum. "Aku tidak apa-apa, eonni"

"Ada eonni, ada oppa. Lalu ada Jongin yang selalu mengawalku setiap saat. Mungkin, ia akan mengetatkan pengawalannya padaku karena tragedi kemarin."Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil menampilkan lekukan indah dibibirnya yang membuat Yixing maupun Suho tak bisa menolaknya.

.

.

.

Saat Kyungsoo keluar, ia menemukan Jongin sudah siap dengan mobilnya. Ketika Jongin hendak membuka pintu untuk dirinya, Kyungsoo memegang tangannya.

"Jangan menyetir"Jongin menatap Kyungsoo heran. "Kumohon tetap disampingku. Aku takut, mereka mengincarku"

Melihat pemandangan itu. Suho dan Yixing saling pandang. Suho akhirnya mengizinkan saat sang istri tersenyum sebagai tanda 'biarkan saja'. Dengan ragu-ragu, Jongin masuk kedalam mobil limosin itu. Sebagai gantinya, Jimin yang bertugas untuk menyetir. Dalam perjalanan, tak ada percakapan diantara mereka berdua.

"Apa aku akan mati ?"Jimin dan Jongin sama-sama menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Apa aku akan mati, seperti nasib paman Kyuwon ?"Tak sadarkah pengulangan kalimat Kyungsoo membuat Jongin menyesal setengah mati. Tidak. Sejahat pun ia, Jongin tak akan bisa membuat Kyungsoo tak ada lagi di dunia ini. Jika itu terjadi, maka ia tak akan mengampuni dirinya sendiri. Jongin baru tersadar bahwa ia mendapat pesan dari Heol Yong Guk. Pesan itu membuat mata Jongin membesar, kemudian menolehkan ke arah Kyungsoo.

_From : H_

_Putuskan tali korden itu. Buat, Kyungsoo ketakutan. Jika, kau tak bisa melakukannya. Maka, aku akan menyuruh orang lain untuk melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini. Aku tau, kau tak akan bisa kapten tentara bintang 3, Kim Jongin. Kalau begitu, berusahalah_

Jongin dilema. Sungguh, ini sangat salah. Tidak ada yang harus dipikirkan, jika ia tidak mencintai Kyungsoo. Masalahnya adalah, ia sangat mencintai Kyungsoo.

.

Ia telah sampai di tempat convention dimana Kyungsoo akan memberikan pidato pembuka. Sekaligus, klarifikasinya dengan dirinya yang menjadi tahanan Heol Yong Guk saat ini. Sebelum turun, Kyungsoo menyentuh tangan Jongin.

"Aku gugup, Kai. Aku takut, sungguh takut menemui semua wartawan itu"Jongin melihat begitu jelas, bahwa Kyungsoo ketakutan. Entah sadar atau tidak, Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo. Hei, mereka sadarkah bahwa Jimin ada didalam mobil itu. Jimin menyaksikan pelukan sejoli itu.

"Saya akan membantu, nona. Saya selalu dibelakang anda. Untuk mendukung, anda. Nona muda, pasti bisa"Merasa Jongin telah mengembalikan semangatnya, Kyungsoo mengangguk dan kemudian turun dari mobil itu.

"Kai-ya, kau hebat"Dari situlah, Jongin menyadari ada orang lain yang berada dalam mobil itu. Jimin tersenyum sambil mengangkat jempol untuk seorang Kim Jongin. Ralat. Kim Kai.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin kini berada di belakang panggung. Kyungsoo terus memegang dadanya. Menetralkan pacuan jantungnya yang begitu cepat. Melihat sang kekasih berdiri dengan bahu bergetar. Jongin menawarkan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Kau tersenyum, bukan ?"Kyungsoo mengangguk. Jongin benar, Kyungsoo tersenyum bahagia sekarang. Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Kyungsoo lekat-lekat. "Dengar, aku selalu mendukungmu. Seperti yang aku katakan, aku akan membantumu. Aku tak akan, mengulang kesalahan kembali, nona muda"

Kyungsoo mengerti dan langsung bergegas menuju panggung. Saat Kyungsoo sudah mulai rileks dengan pidatonya. Saatnya Jongin menyelesaikan misinya. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan memulainya. Ia memotong sebagian tali korden ketika jatuh, hanya menimbulkan gempa dan tidak mengenai Kyungsoo. Saat ia selesai membuat hal yang tidak ingin dilakukannya itu, Jongin menangkap bayangan teman yang juga bagian dari partai utara. Orang itu mengeluarkan smirknya sambil meninggalkan Jongin yang masih terdiam. Jongin menoleh ke arah backstage.

"Ky...Kyungsoo-ya"Jongin langsung berlari kembali ke arah backstage. Ia takut,orang itu tidak hanya membuat Kyungsoo ketakutan tapi mungkin Kyungsoo akan kehilangan nyawanya. Ia sedikit lega, saat Kyungsoo masih asyik berpidato. Tapi ia langsung panik saat ia memandang ke atas, ternyata diatas korden itu terdapat besi yang sangat besar. Yang bisa mengenai Kyungsoo kapan saja. Jongin panik saat korden itu mulai terlihat lepas.

'Bruk'

"ARRRGGHHH"

Orang-orang teriak melihat pemandangan itu. Kyungsoo masih menutup matanya. Ia merasa telah didekap seseorang. Kyungsoo memberanikan dirinya untuk membuka mata. Wajahnya menjadi pucat saat melihat pemandangan yang tak asing baginya.

"Kai-ya"

Disamping dirinya, Jongin sudah tidak sadarkan diri dengan leher beserta bahu kirinya penuh dengan darah akibat hantaman dari besi besar. Kyungsoo menepuk pelan pipi Jongin. Berharap kekasihnya itu membuka matanya. Kyuhyun mencoba mencari pelakunya. Ia yakin, pelakunya pasti masih disekitar sini. Ia menoleh keatas. Seseorang yang tak jelas wajahnya karena dari jarak jauh sepertinya tersenyum menyaksikan pemandangan ini. Kyuhyun sangat yakin, bahwa orang itu Heol Yong Guk.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo kini berada disamping ranjang yang berisi Jongin yang tak sadarkan diri dengan balutan bantuan alat pernafasan yang hendak dibawa segera ke ruang operasi.

"Maaf nona, tapi anda tidak boleh masuk"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak, aku harus masuk. Kai-ya... Kai-ya"

Yixing memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang agar Kyungsoo menghentikan ulah bodohnya yang dapat menganggu ketenangan rumah sakit. Yixing menepuk pundak pelan Kyungsoo yang kini berada dipelukannya.

"Kai tidak akan apa-apa. Eonni, yakin itu. Percayalah, pada Kai"Tangisan Kyungsoo kembali pecah. Kyungsoo menangis di pelukan Yixing.

"_Dia menyelamatkan aku, eonni. Harusnya aku yang ada disana. Bukan dia !"_

.

Sedangkan di ruang operasi, dokter tengah sibuk untuk menyiapkan operasi Jongin. Tubuh Jongin dipasang dengan berbagai macam peralatan kedokteran. Saat siap, menutupi wajah Jongin menggunakan Korden biru. Seorang perawat melihat keanehan dimata Jongin. Iya, mata Jongin basah seperti yang habis dialiri air mata.

.

.

.

_Oh, Hai, bagaimana ? Dapet feel gak ? Aneh ya ? Aku sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Ini adalah awal dari hubungan Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Buahahaha... Maaf ya saya bikin Jongin-nya menderita lagi. :''( Yang nunggu first kiss Kaisoo udah saya buat tuh. Semoga, feel ciumannya dapet yah :3 . Oke waktunya, Iyagimagine pekaikim undur diri. Sampai bertemu di Chapter berikutnya. Saya selalu mengingatkan__** "Jika karya kalian ingin dihargai, maka hargailah karya orang lain"**_ _Silahkan menuliskan apapun dikolom review. Kritik tak apa. Asalkan dengan bahasa yang baik ya. Bowing to reader :*_


End file.
